


Die Weltenwandlerin

by Memories_of_the_Moon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Moon
Summary: Ich blickte in seine graublauen Augen, die mir so viel mehr zu sagen schienen, als man es mit Worten je ausdrücken könnte. "Ich fürchte, wenn du nach Unbeschwertheit und Leichtigkeit suchst, bist du bei mir an der falschen Stelle..." Er seufzte kaum hörbar. Schon allein dadurch, dass er einen Teil seiner Empfindungen mit mir teilte, fühlte ich mich ein bisschen besser. Meinetwegen hätten wir so ewig hier beieinander bleiben können. Als ob er gerade dasselbe denken würde, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich, er wurde weicher und fürsorglicher. "Aber das wusstest du bereits, nicht wahr?", fuhr er fort. "Warum also bist du hier, kleines Menschlein?"





	1. Prolog

Es ist einer dieser furchtbaren Tage, an denen alles schiefzugehen scheint: Beim Aufstehen stolpere ich über meine eigenen Füße und krache dadurch ziemlich unelegant in meinen Kleiderschrank. Außerdem streikt das warme Wasser heute mal wieder, am Tee verbrenne ich mir sowohl Finger als auch Zunge und mein neuer Lieblingspullover ist bei Waschen viel zu viel eingegangen - Kleinigkeiten, über die ich mich sonst kaum aufrege. An diesem Tag aber setzten sie auf meinen Eisberg an Hindernissen gerade noch so viel obendrauf, dass es mir endgültig zu viel wird.

Schon seit dem Aufwachen geht es mir miserabel – es hat sich wieder einmal zu viel in mir angestaut und außerdem hatte ich am Vortag noch einen apokalyptischen Streit mit einer guten Freundin. Unterm Strich fühle ich mich wie ein einziger Versager, der sein Leben einfach nicht in den Griff bekommt, ohne Hoffnung, ohne Mut, das ganze Universum scheint gegen mich zu arbeiten.

Und genau heute scheinen alle Menschen in meinem Umfeld so mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, dass ich bei keinem von ihnen den Mut fasse, endlich mein Herz auszuschütten. Und das Schreiben, das mir schon so oft Zuflucht und Ausweg war? Nun, selbst das lässt mich seit Wochen im Stich.

All das scheint mir so endgültig, so unabänderlich und so ausweglos, dass ich mich ganz weit weg wünsche. Gegen Abend ziehe ich mich zurück, ich bin mehr als nur genervt, fühle mich aber auch hilflos und verzweifelt. Trotz des Sturmes, der so laut in mir tobt, schaffe ich es schließlich, mich in yogaähnlicher Totenstellung einen Moment lang fallen zu lassen und schließe die Augen. Hier will ich am liebsten bleiben, bis alles vorüber ist; bis wieder Frieden und Ruhe und Harmonie eingekehrt sind. Ich denke noch darüber nach, dass ich keine Kraft und auch keinen Willen mehr habe, mich meinen Problemen zu stellen – und dann bin ich weg.


	2. Ankunft

Noch bevor ich die Augen öffne, fällt mir auf, dass es auf einmal anders riecht, irgendwie frisch und würzig, frühlingshaft. Außerdem fühle ich die Wärme der Sonne auf meiner Haut und die weiche Beschaffenheit des Untergrunds, auf dem ich liege. Offenbar scheint sich mein Wunsch, irgendwo anders zu sein, erfüllt zu haben. Oder aber ich habe einfach nur eine richtig gute Einbildungskraft.

Als ich die Augen dann aufmache, sehe ich, dass ich tatsächlich an einem anderen Ort gelandet bin: Ich liege in einem Wald, gebettet auf Moos, um mich herum ist alles friedlich und harmonisch. Um sicherzugehen, dass ich nicht doch träume, kneife ich mich einmal fest. Nichts passiert. Glück gehabt.

Dieser Ort kommt mir so vertraut vor… Ich ahne schon, wo ich mich befinden könnte, will mir aber keine allzu große Hoffnung machen – das wäre doch zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Nicht weit von mir entdecke ich einen kleinen Pfad, dem ich folge. Er führt mich zu einer großen, sehr imposanten Pforte, die ich nur zu gut kenne und deren Anblick mein Herz höher schlagen lässt. Meine Vermutung hat sich tatsächlich bestätigt, ich bin im Düsterwald!

 

Meine Ankunft ist natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Eine elbische Wache versperrt mir mit entschlossener Miene den Weg, wobei sie mich prüfend von oben bis unten begutachtet – als könnte ich eine Gefahr darstellen!

Beschwichtigend hebe ich die Hände, was von meinem elbischen Gegenüber jedoch falsch gedeutet wird: „Halt! Stopp, stehenbleiben! Und keinen Schritt weiter!“

Oha, da meint es jemand aber verdammt ernst.

„Ich bin…“, beginne ich meine Erklärung, werde aber bereits an dieser Stelle ziemlich unhöflich unterbrochen: „Fremde haben keinen Zutritt zu des Königs Hallen!“

„Ich bin aber keine…“, will ich argumentieren, doch darf erneut nicht ausreden. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?“, will der Elb von mir wissen.

Jetzt hat der doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, mich auch noch zu duzen! Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich hochnäsig oder würde mich für Weiß-Gott-wen halten, aber ich bin von Thranduils Volk etwas mehr Respekt gewohnt.

Dennoch bemühe ich mich um eine möglichst freundliche Antwort: „Das wollte ich doch gerade erklären…“

Herausfordernd sieht mich die Wache an. Sie scheint ziemlich schnell ungeduldig zu werden, also überlege ich nicht lange und sage einfach das Erstbeste, das mir durch den Kopf geht: „Ihr müsst neu hier sein…“ – sonst hätte der Elb mich erkannt. Thranduil hat sich bei seiner Wache bezüglich meiner Besuchsrechte sehr deutlich ausgedrückt; dies ist – abgesehen von meinem ersten Besuch hier – das erste Mal, dass mir der Zutritt verwehrt wird.

„Was!?“, reagiert der Elb entsetzt. „Was soll das denn mit…?“

Diesmal unterbreche ich ihn; langsam geht auch mir hier die Geduld aus. „Ich bin ein ständiger Gast des Königs“, ergänze ich.

Einen Moment lang sieht mich der Elb schweigend an, dann meint er: „Und wer soll mir das bitte bestätigen?“

Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. „Fragt doch König Thranduil höchstpersönlich, wenn es Euch gefällt“, gebe ich leicht spöttisch zurück.

„Der König ist in einer sehr wichtigen Besprechung und darf nicht gestört werden“, belehrt mich die Wache wichtigtuerischwe.

„Ich bin sicher, wenn Ihr ihm meinen Namen nennt, kann er einen Augenblick seiner kostbaren Zeit entbehren“, schlage ich vor.

Der Elb reißt geschockt die Augen auf, als hätte ich soeben Hochverrat begonnen. „Der König ist mit solchen… ‚Angelegenheiten‘ nicht zu behelligen. Ganz sicher nicht!“

Ich seufze. „Dann lasst mich wenigstens drinnen auf ihn warten…“

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“, widerspricht der Elb vehement. „Das könnte dir so passen!“

„Na hört mal!“ Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig. „Ihr wisst wohl nicht, mit wem Ihr redet!“ Ganz ehrlich, so etwas aus meinem eigenen Mund zu hören, verblüfft mich in diesem Moment nicht einmal. Ich halte zwar gar nichts von Arroganz, Narzissmus und Wichtigtuerei, aber ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit und Nerven für so etwas.

Dem Elb vor mir geht es da offenbar ähnlich, denn er wird immer unfreundlicher. „Was glaubst du denn, wer…?“ Doch weiter kommt er nicht, denn an dieser Stelle mischt sich eine dritte Stimme in unsere Auseinandersetzung ein: „Was geht hier vor?“


	3. Komplikationen

„Was geht hier vor?“

Beim Klang dieser Stimme zuckt die Wache erschrocken zusammen, aber weniger, weil sie sich selbst im Unrecht sieht, sondern weil sie sich einem Vorgesetzten gegenübersieht – und das nicht nur irgendeinem.

Auch mir ist diese Stimme längst nicht mehr fremd und ihren Besitzer nach all der Zeit wieder vor mir zu sehen, lässt mein Herz leichter und meine Sorgen kleiner erscheinen. Ich kann nicht anders, als erleichtert auszurufen: „Legolas!“

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, der mir über die Jahre so vertraut und ein so guter Freund geworden ist, lächelt mich an. Doch noch bevor er die Chance hat, ein Wort an mich zu richten, ruft die Wache empört aus: „Wie bitte!?“ Ähnlich geschockt wie zuvor bei meinem Kommentar zu Thranduils Zeit starrt mich der Elb an. „Hüte deine Zunge! So spricht man nicht mit dem Kronprinzen des Düsterwaldes! Und jetzt verschw…!“

„Und so spricht man nicht mit einem Gast des Königs“, fährt Legolas dazwischen. „Und einem Gast von mir“, fügt er mit einem Zwinkern in meine Richtung hinzu.

„Aber mein Prinz!“ Die Wache ist so beharrlich in ihrem Eifer, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie dabei über die Stränge schlägt – und sich ganz nebenbei einem Vorgesetzten widersetzt.

„Diese … ‚Frau‘“, schildert der Elb und scheint mit jeder Minute mehr von sich selbst eingenommen, „wollte sich Zutritt zu des Königs Hallen verschaffen!“ Dabei erinnert er mich an einen kleinen Schuljungen, der einen Kameraden verpetzt; es fehlt nur noch das höhnische Grinsen im Gesicht.

Legolas, ansonsten immer so gelassen und ruhig, fährt die Wache an: „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Diese Frau ist unser Gast, hier auf Einladung des Königs höchstpersönlich!“

Offenbar bin ich nicht die Einzige hier, die den Elbenprinzen noch nie so außer sich erlebt hat: Die Wache wird auf einmal sehr blass und beginnt anscheinend zu begreifen, dass sie sich soeben in mehr als einer Hinsicht falsch verhalten hat.

„Ich erwarte also eine Menge mehr Respekt und ein ganz anderes Benehmen!“, fährt Legolas aufgebracht fort, in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldet. „Vermutlich bist du doch nicht so geeignet für diese Aufgabe“ – er deutet auf die spezielle Rüstung der Wache, die das königliche Zeichen trug – „wie du denkst… Vielleicht sollte ich dir eine andere Aufgabe suchen…“

Die Wache scheint absolut verzweifelt. Sie öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schließt ihn aber gleich wieder, weil sie wohl nicht mehr den Mut dazu hat. Ich kann ihr deutlich ansehen, wie wichtig ihr diese Stellung ist und dass sie es mehr als nur bereut, einen solchen Fehler gemacht zu haben, der sie nun womöglich eben diese kosten könnte.

Beschwichtigend ergänze ich: „Vielleicht findet der Prinz des Düsterwaldes aber auch die Güte in seinem Herzen, Euch zu verzeihen und Euch eine zweite Chance zu gewähren…“

Beide Elben sehen mich an, die Wache sehr erstaunt, Legolas hingegen weniger überrascht. Unsicher und fragend blickt die Wache zum Prinz. Dieser meint: „Nicht ich bin es, um dessen Vergebung es hier geht…“

Beschämt sieht mich die Wache an und stottert: „Ich … äh …. Ich bitte um …. um Eure Vergebung…“

Ich beschließe, den Elben nicht noch länger zappeln zu lassen – irgendwie tut er mir leid. „Sei dir gewährt“, erlöse ich ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Situation.

„Du hast mehr Glück als du ahnst“, lässt Legolas die Wache an dieser Stelle wissen und sieht erneut lächelnd zu mir. „Nicht umsonst wird unser Gast hier von vielen ‚die Sanfte‘ genannt…“

Da realisiert die Wache endgültig, wer ich bin und wird – soweit das möglich ist – noch blasser im Gesicht. „Iiiiihr? Iiiiihr seid die Weltenwandlerin?“

Irritiert sehe ich den Elb an. So bin ich noch nie genannt worden.

Legolas wirft mir einen Erklär-ich-dir-später-Blick zu und antwortet dann an meiner Stelle: „ Ja, genau die steht vor dir.“

Die Wache scheint am Ende zu sein. Ganz offensichtlich weiß sie nicht mehr weiter. Rasch verneigt sie sich vor mir – was ich dann doch etwas übertrieben finde, aber aus gutem Grund widerspreche ich nicht.

„Schon gut“, sage ich schnell, bevor der Elb den Mund öffnen kann. Diese Situation hat sich schon lange genug hingezogen. „Es ist alles gut. Alles vergeben und vergessen.“

Der Elb will etwas sagen, aber ich füge rasch hinzu: „Wenn Ihr mich nun bitte durchlassen würdet…?“

Schnell springt die Wache zur Seite.

Lachend zieht mich Legolas in seine Arme. „Willkommen zu Hause!“


	4. Legolas

„Es ist so schön, wieder hier zu sein!“ Mehr als erleichtert erwidere ich Legolas‘ Umarmung und genieße das Gefühl der Vertrautheit und des Zuhause-Seins, das sich dabei einstellt. Ich schließe einen Moment lang die Augen und füge in leiserem Tonfall hinzu: „Endlich…“

Natürlich hört Legolas, der mich mittlerweile gut genug kennt, dass sich hinter diesem einen Wort weit mehr verbirgt als Wiedersehensfreude. Daher fragt er, als wir uns voneinander lösen, nach: „Wie ist es dir ergangen seit deinem letzten Besuch hier?“

Ich bin noch nicht bereit zuzugeben, was für eine Katastrophe mein Leben vor allem in letzter Zeit ist. Also antworte ich: „Ach, das Übliche… viel zu tun, viel zu denken… vor allem aber habe ich euch vermisst.“

Der Elbenprinz mustert mich aufmerksam. Ob er meine „Lügen“ aufdeckt? Ein Teil vor mir wünscht, er würde es tun – dann müsste ich endlich darüber reden und mich damit auseinandersetzen. Aber ein anderer Teil von mir ist erleichtert, als der Blonde nur erwidert: „Wir haben dich auch vermisst.“

„Da fällt mir ein…“, lenke ich schnell vom Thema ab, „was hat es denn nun mit dieser Bezeichnung auf sich, die die Wache mir vorhin gegeben hat? Wie war das noch gleich…?“

„Weltenwandlerin.“ Legolas lächelt wissend. „Das ist eine interessante Geschichte. Vielleicht solltest du sie dir von meinem Vater erzählen lassen…“

„Na das hätte ich mir ja denken können. Dass Thranduil wieder einmal darin verstrickt ist…“, meine ich schelmisch.

Wir lachen beide.

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen…“, gibt Legolas mir Recht. „Aber nie zu deinem Schaden.“

„Ja, nie zu meinem Schaden…“, wiederhole ich die Worte des Elben leise. Plötzlich ist mir nicht mehr nach scherzen und lachen zumute.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragt Legolas besorgt.

Ich nicke und versuche, dabei möglichst überzeugend zu sein. In meinem Inneren spüre ich jedoch den wachsenden Widerstand – lange werde ich dieses Versteckspiel wohl nicht mehr aufrechterhalten können.

Legolas scheint etwas davon zu merken, will mich vermutlich aber nicht unter Druck setzen. Daher schlägt er vor: „Komm, lass uns zu meinem Vater gehen…“

Genau in diesem Moment stürmt ein weiterer Elb herbei, der seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen auch zur Wache gehören muss. „Verzeiht die Störung, mein Prinz“ – er verneigt sich – „Mylady“ – er verneigt sich auch in meine Richtung. Offenbar scheint er im Gegensatz zur anderen Wache vorhin zu wissen, wer da vor ihm steht. Ich hingegen habe keine Ahnung, warum es plötzlich üblich zu sein scheint, sich vor mir zu verbeugen. An dieser Stelle nehme ich mir fest vor, so bald wie möglich herauszufinden, was es mit dieser ominösen „Weltenwandlerin“ auf sich hat und wozu Thranduil sein Volk wieder einmal angestiftet hat.

„Was gibt es?“, will Legolas wissen.

„Mein Herr, ich muss Euch bitten, sofort zu kommen. Wir konnten ein Vordringen von Orks in die äußeren Rande des Waldes beobachten. Sie scheinen die Bäume vergiften zu wollen. Außerdem haben sie bereits eine Gruppe Reisender angegriffen. Da sie sich in einer größeren Gruppe bewegen, vermuten wir, dass mehr dahinterstecken könnte....“

Ich kann an Legolas‘ Miene ablesen, wie ernst er die Lage einschätzt. Dennoch zögert er, wirft mir einen unschlüssigen Blick zu – er ahnt, dass es mir nicht ganz so gut geht wie ich tue.

„Geh nur“, beruhige ich ihn. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“

„Soll ich Vater aus seiner Besprechung holen lassen?“, bietet mir der Elb wenig überzeugt von meinen Schauspielkünsten an.

„Nein, nein“, wehre ich ab. „Ich kann schon warten, stören wir ihn nicht.“ An dieser Stelle wirft mir Legolas einen Als-ob-du-Vater-je-stören-würdest-Blick zu. Also füge ich schnell hinzu: „Geh du ruhig, ich kenne mich ja aus hier.“

Der Blonde zögert noch immer. Da er jedoch im Moment ziemlich unter Druck steht, gibt er klein bei: „Na gut. Ich werde mich beeilen. Und falls du irgendetwas brauchst: Alle hier stehen dir zur Verfügung. Zögere bitte nicht zu fragen. Sollte sich noch jemand so benehmen, wie die Wache vorhin, dann kann er was erleben…!“

Ich nicke und versuche ein Lächeln. „Ich danke dir. Mach dir keinen Kopf um mich, es ist alles gut. Pass gut auf dich auf.“

„Das werde ich.“ Legolas lächelt um Einiges überzeugender als ich. „Bis bald… Weltenwandlerin.“

Er zwinkert mir noch zu, dann sind er und die Wache auch schon auf und davon. Fürs Erste bin ich wieder auf mich allein gestellt.


	5. Ewigkeiten

Obwohl ich mich an Thranduils Hof mittlerweile einigermaßen gut auskenne, habe ich keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen soll. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass diese Besprechungen, an denen Thranduil teilnimmt, oft genug bis in alle Ewigkeit dauern können – Elben haben ein bisschen ein anderes Zeitverständnis als wir Menschen. Und auch Legolas‘ Aufgabe scheint eher umfangreichererer und zeitintensiver Art zu sein. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich sonst keine Freunde und Bekannte hier in Mittelerde, doch wenn sich einer von ihnen momentan im Düsterwald aufhalten würde, hätte mir Legolas sicherlich Bescheid gesagt. Ich muss mir also wohl oder übel etwas überlegen, was ich solange machen könnte.

Zum ersten Mal fühle ich mich hier einsam und verlassen. Dieses Gefühl kenne ich sonst nur aus meiner Welt. Das hier, Mittelerde, der Düsterwald, vor allem aber Thranduils Hof, hat sich bisher immer mehr wie (m)ein Zuhause angefühlt als jeder andere Ort. Doch jetzt im Moment scheint das in den Hintergrund gerückt zu sein; ich fühle mich deplatziert und wie eine Fremde an diesem Ort. Fest schlinge ich meine Arme um mich, um dieses Gefühl zu vertreiben. Soll ich mich ein wenig hinlegen? Die Vorstellung, mich von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen trösten zu lassen oder mich einfach unter einer Decke zu verstecken, ist verlockend. Aber ich ahne, dass ich jetzt keine Ruhe finden würde. Und dann wäre ich nur noch unzufriedener mit mir selbst.

Erst da fällt mir auf, dass mich meine Füße unbewusst in die Nähe des königlichen Throns getragen haben. Majestätisch ragt er vor mir auf, prächtig und beeindruckend wie immer, doch ohne sein bedeutendstes Element, Thranduil. Dass mich auf dem Weg hierher niemand aufgehalten hat, liegt sicherlich nicht nur an meinem (neuen) „Status“ hier, sondern hat wohl auch mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass der Thron unbesetzt ist; offenbar finden die Besprechungen in einem anderen Raum des riesigen Palastes statt.

Ganz leer ist Thranduils Regierungssitz allerdings doch nicht: Einer seiner zahlreichen Umhänge hängt über einer der Armlehnen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Der Gedanke, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen und mir den Thron aus nächster Nähe anzusehen, ist zu verlockend, als dass ich ihn ignorieren könnte. Also erklimme ich ohne böse Absichten die schmalen Stufen und bin froh, als ich unversehrt am oberen Ende angekommen bin – ich bin zwar nicht ganz ungeschickt, aber mit elbischer Eleganz und Leichtigkeit kann ich nicht mithalten.

Ich schaue mich kurz um – niemand ist in Sicht. Daher lasse ich mich auf dem Thron nieder, allerdings nicht, ohne mir vorher Thranduils Umhang um die Schultern zu legen. Dieser ist mir um Einiges zu lang, aber er ist angenehm warm und als ich mich in den Stoff kuschle, kann ich den Waldreichkönig riechen. Ich schließe die Augen und konzentriere mich ganz auf diesen Duft, der mir Trost und Geborgenheit zugleich schenkt.

Und so drifte ich ab, irgendwo zwischen Traum und Erinnerung. Vor meinem inneren Auge wechseln die Bilder, eines schöner als das andere: Ich sehe die majestätischen Bäume Eryn Lasgalens, das Licht, das sich seinen Weg durch das immergrüne Blätterdach sucht, die Waldtiere, die sich nur denen zeigen, die sanftmütig und behutsam sind. Ich sehe den beeindruckenden Sternenhimmel über dem Düsterwald, von dessen Anblick ich – vor allem in Anwesenheit bestimmter Personen – wohl nie genug bekommen werde. Ich sehe Legolas‘ Lachen, als er mir das Bogenschießen beibringen will und ich beinahe einen der Wachtposten anschieße. Und ich sehe Thranduil, der eine weinrote Robe trägt, in der er verboten verführerisch aussieht – er beugt sich zu mir herunter und flüstert mir mit samtweicher Stimme etwas ins Ohr…

In diesem Moment erschallt eine helle Fanfare. Reflexartig schieße ich aus meinen Gedanken und dem Thron hoch. Jemand nähert sich; ich glaube, blondes Haar erkennen zu können. Um zu sehen, ob sich meine Vermutung bestätigt und es sich tatsächlich um Thranduil handelt, mache ich unüberlegterweise einen Schritt nach vorne. Dabei vergesse ich, wie schmal die Plattform unter dem Thron ist. Ich denke auch nicht daran, dass ich einen viel zu langen Umhang trage. Vermutlich denke ich überhaupt nicht.

Ich mache also diesen Schritt nach vorn, stolpere, verliere mein Gleichgewicht. Und dann, dann falle ich ziemlich unelegant mehrere Meter in die Tiefe.


	6. Erwachen

Eine kühle Hand liegt auf meiner Stirn, begleitet von Worten, die sich wie ein Zauberspruch oder ein Schlaflied anhören. Sie streicht mir übers Haar und wandert dann weiter zu meiner eigenen Hand, die sie ganz vorsichtig hält, als wäre sie zerbrechlich, aber auch liebevoll, beschützend. Es riecht nach Wald und alten Büchern, nach Frühling. Thranduil! Ich versuche, die Augen zu öffnen, aber sie fühlen sich so unendlich schwer an. „Schlaf…“, flüstert eine beruhigende Stimme ganz nah bei mir. Ich drifte wieder ab.

 

Als ich wieder erwache, höre ich Stimmen, die sich leise unterhalten. Die Augen geschlossen, noch im Halbschlaf, kann ich sie zunächst nicht zuordnen. Verstehen schon gar nicht; ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht, Elbisch zu lernen – bis auf einzelne Wörter, wie ich wieder einmal voller Reue feststelle.

„Liebling?“ Das Gespräch ist verstummt, als dieses eine Wort gesprochen wird. Dieses eine Wort, dass ich so sehr liebe, gesprochen von der einen Person, die ich noch mehr liebe.

Ich öffne die Augen. Und könnte mir kein schöneres Erwachen vorstellen: Ich liege in einem riesigen, kunstvoll geschnitzten Himmelbett mit waldgrünen Vorhängen, in einem Zimmer, das so lichtdurchflutet ist, dass es sich himmlisch anfühlt. Ein Gemach, das ich bisher erst wenige Male betreten habe, und das mir jedes Mal wieder wie der schönste Ort aller Welten erscheint. Und neben mir sitzt, besorgten Blickes, kein anderer als der Bewohner dieses Raums selbst, der König der Waldelben, Thranduil.

Ich kann nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Jetzt wird alles gut werden.

„Willkommen zurück“, meint da eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Ich drehe den Kopf und erblicke Legolas, der mir aufmunternd zulächelt.

„Wie geht es dir?“ Meine Aufmerksamkeit huscht zurück zu Thranduil, der noch immer recht besorgt wirkt. Ich will nicht, dass er sich meinetwegen Gedanken macht; er hat auch sonst schon genug um die Ohren.

„Es geht mir gut“, versuche ich ihn zu beruhigen. In Gedanken füge ich hinzu: ‚Jetzt, da ich bei dir bin…‘

Thranduils Miene entspannt sich ein wenig, fast wirkt er erleichtert.

„Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt“, kommt es teils ernst, teils belustigt von Legolas. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“ Dann wendet er sich an seinen Vater: „Mit deiner Erlaubnis, Ada, kehre ich zurück zur Wache… noch Einiges zu klären… wenn ihr mich entschuldigt…“

Mit einem knappen Nicken entlässt Thranduil seinen Sohn, wendet dabei seine Augen aber nicht von mir ab.

 

Als wir zwei dann alleine sind, meint der Elb: „Legolas hat recht, mach so etwas nicht noch einmal…“

Ich versuche, die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern und entgegne scherzhaft: „Du hättest mich auch auffangen können…“

Zu spät begreife ich, dass dies eine absolut unpassende Bemerkung war. Thranduil sackt kaum merklich in sich zusammen und er senkt seinen Blick – schon allein das spricht Bände. „Ja, ich hätte dich auffangen sollen... Ich hätte hier sein sollen…“ Seine geflüsterten Worte, die mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet sind als an mich, lassen mich meine Unüberlegtheit noch mehr bereuen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein… so war das überhaupt nicht gemeint!“ Ich sitze auf, versuche ihm näherzukommen. „Ignorier mich bitte, ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen…“ – Na bravo, wieder so eine tolle Bemerkung! Als ob sich der Elb nicht schon genug Vorwürfe machen würde. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen.

Stattdessen seufze ich nur und lege meine Hand auf Thranduils. „Hör zu, Liebling…“ Bei diesem Wort schnellt sein Blick nach oben und trifft dort auf meinen. ‚Ich nenne ihn viel zu selten so‘, notiere ich mir in Gedanken, bevor ich ihm ein dankbares Lächeln schenke und weiterspreche: „Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich. Du kannst nichts dafür, egal wie es mir geht oder was mir passiert. Es war meine Entscheidung, den Thron auszuprobieren, meine allein. Und wäre ich nicht so ungeschickt, wäre ich auch nicht zu Boden gesegelt…“

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu schützen…“, kommt es leise von Thranduil.

„Aber du wusstest zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal, dass ich hier war!“, spekuliere ich, um ihn umzustimmen.

„Man hatte es mir gerade mitgeteilt“, kontert der Elb, als ob es hier darum ginge, wer Recht hat.

Also versuche ich es anders: „Liebling… Du bist immer für mich da. Ich kann jederzeit einfach hier auftauchen und du nimmst mich mit offenen Armen auf. Du kümmerst dich um mich und gibst mir mehr als jedem deines Volkes. Selbst du kannst mir nicht auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, um jederzeit zu verhindern, dass ich möglicherweise über meine eigenen Füße stolpere – und das verlange ich auch gar nicht von dir.“

An dieser Stelle muss ich erst einmal Luft holen. Mein Gegenüber wartet geduldig ab, bis ich weiterspreche: „Thranduil, du gibst mir schon so unendlich viel. Oft mehr als jeder andere. Also bitte ich dich: Bestrafe dich nicht selbst für meine Taten. Es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehen…“

Gegen Ende hin bin ich leiser geworden, aber nicht, weil ich weniger überzeugt wäre von meinen eigenen Worten. Es kostet mich Kraft und Mut, meine Gefühle offen auszusprechen. Auch gegenüber Personen, denen ich mehr vertraue als anderen. Thranduil weiß das. Er weiß, wie ernst ich es meine.

 

Ein paar Minuten lang ist es still. Der Elbenkönig denkt offenbar nach; ich warte auf seine Reaktion.

Irgendwann bricht er dann das Schweigen. Ich halte – ohne es zunächst zu merken – die Luft an. „Was wolltest du eigentlich da oben?“

Da atme ich erleichtert aus und lächle beruhigt. Ich blicke direkt in die graublauen Augen vor mir und antworte mit aller Ehrlichkeit und Zuneigung, die ich aufbringen kann: „Ich wollte dir nahe sein…“

Ein unentschlüsselbarer Ausdruck huscht über Thranduils Gesicht. Dann zieht er mich an seine Brust und legt beschützend die Arme um mich. Endlich.

Ja, jetzt wird definitiv alles gut werden.


	7. Ablenkungen

Am Abend desselben Tages

 

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst“, wiederholt Thranduil nun schon zum dritten Mal. Er sitzt mir gegenüber in einem der Gästezimmer und mustert mich seit mehreren Minuten aufmerksam, wenn auch möglichst unauffällig. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte er mich ohne zu Zögern in seinen Gemächern einquartiert. Normalerweise wäre ich dieser Einladung mit Freuden gefolgt; jetzt aber scheint sie mir zu persönlich, zu intim. Ich brauche momentan ein bisschen Abstand, Raum für mich. Widerspruchslos und ohne nachzufragen ist der Elbenkönig meinem Wunsch nachgekommen, wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin. Allein gelassen hat er mich aber nicht. Er scheint irgendetwas zu merken, auch wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, alles zu verbergen.

Nun sitzen wir also hier. Die Unterhaltung war von Anfang an etwas mühselig, eine Seltenheit bei uns, was mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an mir liegt. Mittlerweile schweigen wir uns schon seit mehreren Minuten an.

Thranduils Gegenwart reicht zwar aus, um mich ein wenig abzulenken, aber dennoch ist mir nicht ganz wohl. Ich drehe die Wörter in meinem Kopf zehnmal um, bevor ich sie ausspreche, und versuche, meine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen. Was ihn offenbar nicht daran hindert, mir langsam aber sicher auf die Schliche zu kommen. Es ist, als könnte er hinter die Worte, hinter meine Fassade direkt in mein Inneres blicken. Und das, was er dort sieht, scheint ihm nicht zu gefallen, ihn zu beunruhigen – zu Recht, auch wenn ich das nicht laut zugeben würde.

Abwartend sieht mich der Elb an. Da fällt mir ein, dass er immer noch auf eine Reaktion meinerseits wartet. „Ich weiß“, sage ich rasch. „Und ich danke dir. Aber das passt schon. Vielleicht tut es mir ganz gut…“

Ich sehe seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck; momentan ist mir aber nicht unbedingt nach Erklärungen zumute. „Nicht so wichtig…“, winke ich schnell ab, bevor der Elb nachbohren kann. „Lass uns ein andermal darüber sprechen…“

Okay, den letzten Teil hätte ich vielleicht weglassen sollen, fällt mir da auf. Aber jetzt ist es schon wie es ist. Thranduils nach oben gezogene Augenbraue ignorierend wechsle ich gekonnt das Thema: „Solltest du dich nicht langsam mal umziehen?“

Die Miene des Elben wechselt von kritisch zu amüsiert. Er beugt sich vor, kommt mir so ganz nah und flüstert mir verführerisch ins Ohr: „Und ich dachte schon, du würdest mich immer umwerfend finden… egal, was ich trage und was nicht…“

Natürlich fällt mir dazu nichts Besseres ein, als knallrot anzulaufen und zu stammeln: „Ich… äh… ja… du…“

Der Elbenkönig grinst triumphierend. „Na bitte, sag ich’s doch…“

In diesem Moment klopft es an der Tür und von draußen erschallt eine Stimme: „König Thranduil!?“ ‚Gottseidank!‘ – Ich frage mich, woher dieser Gedanke kommt. Ich bin doch sonst so gerne allein mit Thranduil. Warum jetzt gerade nicht? Bin ich zu sehr mit meinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt? Was ist nur los mit mir?

Der Elb scheint über die Störung gar nicht erfreut zu sein. „Ich glaube, du musst wirklich los…“, versuche ich ihm daher so schonend wie möglich beizubringen. Er grinst mich rätselhaft an. Dann beugt er sich nochmals zu mir und raunt: „Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben…“

Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern oder sonst irgendwie reagieren kann, rauscht er zur Tür. Dort dreht er sich noch einmal zu mir um: „Überleg es dir…“ Einen Moment lang schaut es so aus, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, doch dann verlässt er das Zimmer ohne einen weiteren Kommentar.

 

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, ist die folgende Stille so laut, dass mir ein Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Dennoch atme ich erleichtert aus. Das wäre erst mal geschafft Ich bin froh, erst mal alleine zu sein. Ja, ich hätte gerne mit Thranduil gesprochen, ihm alles erzählt, alles gebeichtet, sehr gerne sogar. Aber dann wäre ich vermutlich endgültig zusammengebrochen. Und dann wären wir nie mehr zu dem für sein Reich so wichtigen Essen mit den Botschaftern aus den verschiedenen Teilen Mittelerdes gekommen.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass es mir so geht. Aber das erste Mal in einem solchen Ausmaß. Irgendetwas ist diesmal anders; es ist tiefer, endgültiger. Ich glaube, ich darf mich jetzt so wenig wie möglich mit mir selbst beschäftigen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis ich glaube, das wieder halbwegs im Griff zu haben. Ich habe zu sehr Angst vor der Wahrheit; ich kann mich dem unmöglich stellen. Auch, wenn ich weiß, dass ich mit Thranduil immer über alles reden kann, habe ich das Gefühl, das diesmal nicht zu überleben.

Aber Schluss damit; ich wollte mich doch ablenken. Nun gilt es erst mal, mich für das Bankett zurechtzumachen. Der Rest muss warten.

 

Es klopft ein weiteres Mal an der Tür. Dankbar für die weitere Ablenkung, gehe ich hin und öffne sie. Vor mir steht einer der Elben, die hier im Palast beschäftigt sind. Er hält ein großes Paket in seinen Händen, das er mir mit folgenden Worten überreicht: „Mylady“ – er verneigt sich – „ein Geschenk des Königs.“ Dankend nehme ich ihm die Schachtel ab, er verneigt sich erneut und verschwindet dann wieder.

Als ich das Paket öffne, staune ich nicht schlecht: Darin befindet sich ein wunderschönes Kleid, das ebenso grün ist wie meine Augen. Es ist bodenlang und mit schwarzer Spitze besetzt – haargenau, wie ich mir mein Traumkleid vorstellen würde. Ich drücke es glücklich lächelnd an meine Brust und tanze so im Walzertakt durchs Zimmer. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich heute noch so viel besser fühlen könnte.

Wieder klopft es an der Tür. Eine Elbin kommt herein. Sie lässt mir ein Bad ein und hilft mir dann dabei, das Kleid anzuziehen. Als sie mein Haar bürstet, kann ich mich fast entspannen. Zufrieden betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut.


	8. Bekanntschaften

Als ich den Empfangssaal betrete, stelle ich erleichtert fest, dass ich noch früh genug dran bin: Alle stehen noch in Grüppchen herum, über den ganzen Raum verteilt, in verschiedenste Gespräche vertieft. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch gebraucht hätte, wäre mitten ins Essen hineinzuplatzen und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen.

Ganz wohl ist mir beim Anblick der vielen Gäste trotzdem nicht; ich war eben noch nie ein Fan von „Massenveranstaltungen“. Ich bin es gewohnt, mich im Beisein so vieler Personen unbehaglich zu fühlen; gewöhnlich führen solche Situationen für mich zu mehr oder weniger starken Gefühlen von Eingeengt-Sein und Bedrängt-Werden, in den schlimmsten Fällen sogar zu regelrechtem Fluchtreflex. Aber das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich so einer Situation dennoch stelle. Also versuche ich so gut es geht, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und meine Alarmglocken zu ignorieren.

Da kommt ein Elb auf mich zu, mit langem, braunen Haar und markanten Gesichtszügen. Er öffnet die Arme in einer willkommensheißenden Geste und lächelt mich warm an.

„Ithilarinia! Ihr seht bezaubernd aus – wie immer!“

„Herr Elrond“, begrüße ich ihn ebenfalls und verbeuge mich.

„Lasst das doch“, schlägt der Herr über Bruchtal vor. „Mittlerweile kennen wir uns doch gut genug, um darauf verzichten zu können… Außerdem fühle ich mich dadurch so alt…“ Er lacht herzlich über seinen eigenen Witz. Genau aus diesem Grund mag ich Elrond so gern: Er hat – obwohl er Elb ist und das nicht nur irgendeiner – einen fantastischen Humor. Schon fühle ich mich ein bisschen wohler, ein bisschen weniger schwermütig – wie gut, dass sich manche Dinge niemals ändern.

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht“, gebe ich bereitwillig meine Zustimmung. 

Da bemerke ich einen anderen, mir unbekannten Elb, der sich in unsere Richtung bewegt. Tatsächlich bleibt er vor Elrond und mir stehen. „Guten Abend, Herr Elrond…“ – er verneigt sich zuerst vor dem Angesprochenen –, „… Mylady…“ – und dann auch in meine Richtung. „Bitte verzeiht, dass ich Euer Gespräch störe. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich Euch gerne eine Frage stellen.“ Er blickt mich an, was mich im ersten Moment überrascht. Was könnte er schon von mir wissen wollen? Dennoch nicke ich und füge, beeindruckt von seinen guten Manieren, ein wohlwollendes „Gerne“ hinzu. 

Sollte den Elb mein Verhalten wundern, lässt er sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen bringt er sein Anliegen vor: „Bitte verzeiht meine Neugier, aber seid ihr tatsächlich die Weltenwandlerin?“

Einen Moment lang bin ich sprachlos. Woher kennt dieser Elb, der mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht aus dem Düsterwald kommt, diese Bezeichnung? Wie weit hat sich mein von Thranduil geschaffener Ruf wohl über Mittelerde verbreitet?

„Ja, das ist vollkommen richtig“, antwortet an meiner statt eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir. Thranduil gesellt sich zu uns. Sofort fällt mir auf, dass er den gleichen Grünton trägt wie ich. Ich schmunzle. Das ist sicher kein Zufall.

Der fremde Elb verbeugt sich rasch vor dem Waldreichkönig. „König Thranduil.“ Dann wendet er sich wieder mir zu, allerdings so, dass er weder Elrond noch Thranduil den Rücken zukehrt. „Wenn ich mir erlauben darf Euch zu sagen, wie sehr ich Euch bewundere. Es ist mir eine große Ehre und Freude, Euch persönlich kennenzulernen…“

„Ganz meinerseits“, entgegne ich bescheiden. Ich konnte noch nie gut mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit umgehen. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Ihr von mir gehört habt…“

„Nur das Beste, Mylady“, versichert mir mein Gegenüber. Ich erröte. Solche Schmeicheleien bin ich nicht gewohnt.

Es scheint als wäre Thranduil neben mir der Meinung, der fremde Elb habe sich nun weit genug vorgewagt. „Lasst uns zu Tisch gehen.“ Er bietet mir seinen Arm an. Fast wirkt er besitzergreifend auf mich, so, als wolle er sein „Revier“ verteidigen. Ein Gedanke, der mein Herz wärmt. Und der das Leben gleich so viel lebenswerter macht. Dennoch ermahne ich mich, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Vielleicht habe ich ja später die Gelegenheit, Thranduil diesbezüglich ein wenig auf den Zahn zu fühlen…

An des Waldkönigs Seite schreite ich zu Tisch. Täusche ich mich oder sind tatsächlich alle Augen auf uns gerichtet? Plötzlich ist mir nicht mehr ganz wohl; ich bin froh um Thranduils Arm, um seine Präsenz. Mein Gastgeber scheint meine Unruhe zu bemerken. „Du siehst wahrlich aus wie eine Königin…“, raunt er mir so leise zu, dass es sonst niemand hören kann. Wieder erröte ich. Aber auch das warme Gefühl von vorhin kommt zurück. Und als Thranduil mir dann auch noch den Platz zu seiner Rechten anbietet, könnte ich nicht glücklicher über meine Entscheidung sein, an diesem Abend teilzunehmen.


	9. Verstrickungen

Nach dem Essen, bei dem es sehr ruhig und zivilisiert zugegangen ist, begeben sich alle wieder in den Empfangssaal. Thranduil bleibt an meiner Seite, hat aber die vorige Begegnung mit dem fremden Elben, der mir so zugetan war, mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Immerhin muss er sich als Gastgeber und König ja auch um das Wohl aller bemühen; ganz davon zu schweigen, dass es nicht seinem Charakter entspräche, so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit zu thematisieren. Dennoch scheint er etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben. Fragend, aber geduldig sehe ich ihn an. „Ich muss dir etwas erzählen…“, beginnt er, wird allerdings an dieser Stelle von zwei Botschaftern unterbrochen, die auf uns zu treten und das Gespräch mit dem Elbenherrscher suchen. Augenblicklich beginnt eine dieser unendlich verstrickten politischen Diskussionen, zu der sich allmählich immer mehr Teilnehmer gesellen.

Eine Weile lang lasse ich das Ganze über mich ergehen und versuche zuzuhören. Aber dann wird es mir irgendwann zu mühsam und da es mich kein bisschen interessiert, sondern nur langweilt, entferne ich mich von der Gruppe. Es scheint niemandem aufzufallen, was mir nur recht ist.

 

Ich blicke mich um und suche in der Menge nach bekannten Gesichtern. Alle scheinen in Gespräche vertieft zu sein. Ich will weder stören noch mich aufdrängen und außerdem habe ich nichts dagegen, ein bisschen alleine zu sein; daher setze ich mich auf einen der Stühle am Rande des Raumes und beobachte den emsigen Meinungsaustausch.

Nach und nach erhalte ich Gesellschaft von anderen Damen, die vermutlich des ewigen Herumstehens leid sind und sich hier etwas ausruhen. Manche von ihnen grüßen mich, freundlich und respektvoll, andere sind so in ihre fortlaufenden Gespräche vertieft, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerken. Da geht es um die Liebe, um die Familie, um Freunde und Bekannte, um Unerhörtes und noch nie Gehörtes; eigentlich ist so ziemlich alles dabei, was man sich nur denken kann.

„Verzeiht bitte die Störung…“ Plötzlich stehen zwei Menschenfrauen vor mir, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ich blicke sie freundlich an. „Ja, bitte?“

„Dürften wir uns wohl zu Euch setzen? Wir sahen, dass Ihr vorhin neben dem König gespeist habt und sind nun ein wenig neugierig…“ Sie kichern wie zwei kleine Schulmädchen.

„Sicher, bitte“, antworte ich überrascht und biete ihnen zwei freie Stühle an. Die beiden wirken so auf den ersten Blick recht sympathisch auf mich – und außerdem kann ein wenig Ablenkung mir sicherlich nicht schaden.

„Ist es wahr, dass Ihr die Weltenwandlerin seid?“, lässt eine der beiden ihrer Neugierde ungezügelt freien Lauf. Direktheit ist etwas, an dem ich mich nicht immer erfreuen, momentan ist sie mir aber durchaus willkommen.

Kaum hat mein Gegenüber das Wort „Weltenwandlerin“ ausgesprochen, geht ein Raunen durch die Gäste in unserer Nähe und weitere Damen gesellen sich zu uns. Die Aufmerksamkeit ist definitiv erregt.

„Ja, das ist wohl so“, entgegne ich leicht verlegen.

„Dann kennt Ihr den König wohl gut…“, vermutet eine.

„… und den Prinzen auch…“, fügt eine andere hinzu.

„Ist es wahr, dass Ihr hier im Palast ein und aus gehen könnt wie es Euch beliebt?“, will eine dritte wissen.

Immer mehr Fragen werden gestellt. Teilweise reden alle so durcheinander, dass ich gar nichts mehr verstehen kann. Ich rede und rede und gebe Auskunft und erzähle, bis mir richtig der Kopf schwirrt.

„Wartet, ich hole Euch etwas zu trinken“, bietet eine aus der Runde an.

Ich nicke dankbar. Während ich darauf warte, blicke ich mich kurz im Raum um und kreuze dabei Thranduils Blick. Er lächelt mir zu, scheint zufrieden.

„Hier, bitte.“ Meine Aufmerksamkeit wird vom Elbenkönig abgelenkt. Ein Glas wird mir angeboten.

„Vielen Dank.“ Ich blicke noch einmal zu Thranduil, aber der ist schon wieder in sein Gespräch vertieft. Die Erinnerung an seinen liebevollen Blick wärmt mir das Herz. Ich trinke zügig aus, dann wende ich mich wieder den Damen zu. „Wo waren wir…?“

 

 

Etwa zwei Stunden nach dem Essen werden die Türen zum Empfangssaal geöffnet und ein paar mir unbekannte Elben treten ein – vermutlich verspätete Gäste. Zunächst denke ich mir nichts weiter dabei. Doch dann tritt eine Elbin ein, die unweigerlich Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht – nicht etwa nur die meine, sondern die fast aller Anwesenden. Verständlich, denn sie ist wunderschön.

Sofort verstummen die Gespräche oder werden zumindest in ihrer Lautstärke auf ein Flüstern und Murmeln reduziert. Ich sehe Thranduil auf die Elbin zugehen. Ich kann nicht hören, was er zu ihr sagt, doch sie verneigt sich vor ihm und schenkt ihm ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass mir irgendwie mulmig zumute wird.

„… eine Prinzessin…!“ Ich werde auf ein Getuschel mehrerer Frauen in meiner Nähe aufmerksam. „… ein ganz besonderer Gast…. ihr wisst schon… so ein schönes Paar…“

Nein, oder? Das kann nicht sein. Das wüsste ich doch. Oder? Natürlich. Thranduil würde mir so etwas sicherlich nicht verheimlichen. Andererseits… was wenn er denkt, das geht mich nichts an? Tut es das überhaupt? Ich versuche, sowohl die Stimmen der Frauen als auch jene in meinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Bestimmt ist es harmloser als sie denken.

Dann sehe ich, wie Thranduil etwas zu der Elbin sagt und sie lacht. Mir hingegen ist alles andere als zum Lachen zumute. Da ist dieses ungute Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.

Thranduil bietet der Elbin seinen Arm an und führt sie zur Tanzfläche, wo auf sein Zeichen hin die Musik zu spielen beginnt. Alle Augen sind auf die beiden gerichtet. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf versuchen mir einzureden, dass ich an der Stelle dieser Elbin sein sollte; ich gebe mir weiterhin alle Mühe, sie zu überhören.

Doch dann geht das Getuschel weiter: „… Ich habe gehört, sie seien einander versprochen…“ Bei diesen Worten fühle ich einen noch deutlicheren Widerstand in mir, sowie ein unangenehmes Ziehen und Stechen. „…sie werden heiraten… seine Königin…“

Ich stehe so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl beinahe umkippt und zu Boden fällt. Einige Damen aus meiner Runde erschrecken und sehen mich verwundert an.

„Entschuldigt mich“, presse ich hervor, im Bemühen, mir möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dann verlasse ich so unbemerkt aber auch so schnell wie möglich den Raum.

 

 

Draußen im Korridor stürmen die Stimmen nur so auf mich ein. „Du hast dich getäuscht…“, höhnt es in meinem Kopf. „Du bedeutest ihm gar nichts… bedeutest ihm gar nichts… Du gehörst hier nicht hin… gehörst hier nicht hin…“

Ich versuche, ruhig zu bleiben. Oder ruhig zu werden. Ich weiß nicht genau, an welchem Punkt ich mich befinde.

Plötzlich spüre ich ganz deutlich diese mir mittlerweile schon bekannte Enge in der Brust zurückkehren und das Gefühl, dass mein Hals immer enger wird. An der Intensität des Gefühls kann ich erkennen, dass es sich hierbei nicht um erste Anzeichen, sondern bereits um eine fortgeschrittene Stufe der Panik handelt; trotz der Situation, in der ich mich befinde, kann ich nicht umhin, mich über mich selbst zu ärgern: Hätte ich die ersten Anzeichen nicht übersehen oder vielmehr ignoriert, hätte ich eher etwas dagegen unternehmen können.

Ich versuche, mich auf meinen Atem zu konzentrieren. Ruhig ein- und ausatmen. Einen Moment lang scheint es zu funktionieren. Aber auch nur einen Moment lang.

In diesem Moment nähern sich Schritte. „Hier bist du! Was…“ Legolas hält inne, als er nahe genug ist, um meinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, ein mühsames Unterfangen.

„Alles gut“, bringe ich unter großer Anstrengung hervor. „Ich brauche nur einen Moment…“

Legolas wirkt kein bisschen überzeugt. Also strenge ich mich an. Einatmen, ausatmen. Ruhig bleiben. Mir nichts anmerken lassen. Gerade als ich glaube, es im Griff zu haben, schnappe ich plötzlich nach Luft, als hätte ich keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper.

„Ithilarinia!? Was ist los?“ Legolas nähert sich mir, in seinem Gesicht ist deutlich Besorgnis abzulesen, aber ich weiche zurück.

„Keine Luft…“, gebe ich keuchend von mir. „Ich kriege keine Luft…“

In diesem Moment tritt auch Elrond in den Korridor heraus. Sofort ruft Legolas ihn herbei, schließlich ist der Bruchtal-Elb in ganz Mittelerde für seine Heilkünste bekannt.

Doch auch vor Elrond weiche ich instinktiv zurück, lasse ihn nicht nahe genug an mich heran. „…sie wird seine Königin… wird seine Königin… seine Königin…“ Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf kehren zurück; grausam treiben sie ihr Spiel mit mir. Der Druck, der sich scheinbar um meinen Brustkorb gelegt hat, ist so groß, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass ich nicht mehr lange hier stehen werde. „Bitte… nein…“, keuche ich.

„Legolas, deinen Vater“, gibt Elrond eine rasche Anweisung. Der Prinz versteht sofort, nickt und ist schon verschwunden.

„Lasst mich Euch helfen…“ Elrond redet mit beruhigender Stimme auf mich ein, darauf bedacht, den Abstand nur langsam zu verkleinern, um mich nicht zu verschrecken.

„Du bist ihm egal… bist jedem egal…“, tönt es bedrohlich in meinem Kopf. „Er kann dir nicht helfen… niemand kann dir helfen…“

„Bitte, nein… nicht näher!“ Hastig weiche ich ein ganzes Stück zurück, sodass ich stolpere und fast zu Boden falle. Höhnisches Gelächter hallt durch meinen Kopf.

„Wie komme ich hier wieder raus? … wieder raus?... Ich komme hier nicht mehr raus… nicht mehr raus…“, mischt sich einer meiner eigenen Gedanken zwischen die Stimmen, bevor sich diese wieder in den Vordergrund drängen: „Es macht keinen Sinn… keinen Sinn… gib auf… gib auf… du gehörst nirgends hin… nirgends hin… nirgends hin…“

Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab und schnappe nach Luft, doch es funktioniert nicht. Als ob ich es plötzlich verlernt hätte. Ich sehe wie Elronds Mund sich bewegt, kann aber kein Wort hören. Und dann, dann höre ich auf zu atmen.


	10. Rückblende, Teil 1

einige Jahre zuvor

Meine erste Begegnung mit Thranduil, dem großen Elbenkönig, war alles andere als spektakulär. Keine dieser höchstdramatischen Schlachtszenen, niemand wurde verwundet, entführt oder gefangengenommen, es gab keine Umweltkatastrophe, aber auch keinen Ball, keine Krönungsfeier oder Hochzeit. Da waren keine im Eifer des Gefechts getroffenen Entscheidungen, keine impulsiven Gefühlswallungen, keine Ablenkungen.

Unser Kennenlernen war rein und unverfälscht, es war echt. Wir trafen uns fernab von all dem höfischen Getue, jenseits (fast) allen Dramas. Und doch war mein Leben von diesem Moment an anders – wesentlich anders.

 

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich nach Mittelerde gekommen bin. Auf einmal war ich einfach da. Aber ich weiß noch, dass es einer der ersten Orte war, die ich besuchte. Einer der ersten Orte außerhalb dieser Welt. Und sicherlich einer der Orte, die ich so ins Herz geschlossen habe, dass ich immer wieder dorthin zurückkehre.

 

Es ist einer dieser wunderschönen ersten Frühlingstage, an denen die Sonnenstrahlen nach dem langen Winter allmählich wieder wärmer werden. Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch und starre eindeutig Löcher in die Luft. Vom Bildschirm meines Laptops strahlt mir eine blütenweiße Seite entgegen; nicht ein einziges Wort ist darauf zu finden.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Zustand unter den Begriff „Schreibblockade“ einzuordnen ist. Wenn damit Einfallslosigkeit und Un-Originalität gemeint sind, dann schon. Ich kriege jedenfalls keinen auch nur halbwegs annehmbaren Satz zustande, von einem Absatz ganz zu schweigen.

„Vielleicht wäre es mal Zeit für etwas Neues…“, überlege ich, während ich wieder und wieder Figuren und Handlungsstränge im Geiste hin und her wälze, die ich schon zigmal aufs Papier gebracht habe, zu oft vermutlich.

Es ist als würde ich feststecken, als käme ich keinen Schritt vor oder zurück. Ziemlich frustrierend. Genervt schließe ich einen Moment lang die Augen…

… nur um mich im nächsten Moment an einem ganz anderen Ort zu befinden.

 

Das Erste, was ich wahrnehme, noch bevor ich die Augen wieder öffne, ist dieser unverkennbare Geruch nach Wald. Für mich etwas vom Schönsten überhaupt.

Dann erblicke ich die Bäume. Große und kleine, alte und junge, dicke und dünne. Ich spüre das weiche Moos unter meinen Füßen, höre die Vögel zwitschern. Es ist angenehm warm, dass ich das Fehlen meiner Jacke keinen Augenblick lang bedauere. Der Frühling scheint hier schon fortgeschrittener zu sein als dort, wo ich herkomme.

Die Luft ist anders als bei mir zuhause. Sie ist frischer, natürlicher. Und doch ist da noch etwas, etwas Geheimnisvolles. Es fühlt sich magisch an, unerklärlich, aber wunderbar. Es ist als wäre ich in meinem schönsten Traum gelandet.

 

Ein paar Augenblicke lang stehe ich einfach nur da und lasse mir über meine Sinne alle möglichen Reize und Informationen vermitteln – ungläubig, erstaunt, verwundert.

Dann, als ich merke, dass ich tatsächlich immer noch hier stehe und sich dieses Wunder nicht wieder in Luft auflöst, fühle ich etwas, das ich schon eine ganze Weile lang nicht mehr gespürt habe: aufrichtige, tief empfundene Freude.

Ein erheitertes und zugleich erleichtertes Lachen verlässt meinen Mund, ohne dass ich es beabsichtigt hätte. Ich fühle mich leicht und frei und unbeschwert. Vergnügt drehe ich mich im Kreis. Eins ist sicher: Ich will hier nie mehr weg.

 

Andächtig wandele ich zwischen den Bäumen umher. Sie wirken keineswegs bedrohlich oder furchteinflößend auf mich, sondern wie friedliche Hüter des Waldes.

An einem Baum bleibe ich stehen; es ist als würde es mich zu ihm hinziehen. An seinem Umfang kann ich erkennen, dass er schon zu den älteren Exemplaren hier gehört. Wer weiß, wie viele Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte er vielleicht schon lebt?

„Hallo, mein Großer…“ Ich lege zur Begrüßung eine Hand auf seine zerfurchte Rinde.

Ehrfürchtig blicke ich am Stamm hinauf zur Krone. Wie die Welt wohl von dort oben aussieht?

Dann prüfe ich, wie weit ich mit meinen Armen um den Stamm herumkomme – etwa zur Hälfte schätze ich. Ich drücke meinen Körper ganz eng an den Baum, schmiege mich an ihn, umarme ihn. Diese Nähe zu einem anderen Lebewesen fühlt sich gut an, beruhigend. Ich lege meine Wange an die Rinde und versuche, ins Innere des Baumes zu lauschen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, jetzt eine Stimme zu hören, die Stimme des Baumes. Ich kann mir auch schon ungefähr vorstellen, wie sie wohl klingen mag: tief und weise, freundlich.

 

Als ich plötzlich tatsächlich einen tiefen, kehligen, aber auch bellend klingenden Laut vernehme, erschrecke ich ganz schön. Doch schon im nächsten Moment ist mir klar, dass nicht der Baum der Urheber dieses Geräusches war. Als es dann noch ein zweites Mal ertönt, merke ich auch, dass es panisch klingt. Als ob jemand in Schwierigkeiten wäre. Zumindest hörte es sich für mich so an.

Ich mache mich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung, bewege mich langsam aber entschlossen in die Richtung, aus der ich die Laute gehört zu haben glaube.

 

Nicht weit entfernt stoße ich auf die Quelle: Es ist ein perlmuttfarbener Hirsch, der sich in einer Falle verfangen hat. Eines seiner Vorderbeine hängt in einem Seil fest, das ziemlich stark sein muss, da das Tier es auch durch noch so heftiges Zerren nicht zerreißen kann.

Als ich näherkomme, schnell die Aufmerksamkeit des vierbeinigen Waldbewohners sofort zu mir: Panisch, die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrt er mich – den potentiellen Feind – an.

„Ruhig…“, betont langsam sprechend versuche ich das Tier zu beruhigen. „Ganz ruhig…“

Die Hände erhoben bewege ich mich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts – eine Geste, die meine friedlichen Absichten vermitteln soll.

Als uns nur noch wenige Meter voneinander trennen, beginnt der Hirsch zu schnauben und mit dem freien Vorderbein über den Boden zu scharren. Eine Warngeste nehme ich an. Ich bleibe stehen.

„Ganz ruhig…Ich tue dir nichts… Ich will dir helfen…“ Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mich das Tier verstehen kann, aber meine Worte scheinen zu wirken: Der Hirsch beruhigt sich etwas, beobachtet mich aber nach wie vor aufmerksam.

„Sehr gut… du machst das sehr gut…“ Ganz langsam wage ich mich vorwärts.

Als ich so nahe bin, dass ich nur noch eine Hand ausstrecken muss, um den Hirsch zu berühren, halte ich einen Moment inne. Aus dieser Nähe wirkt das Tier noch um Einiges majestätischer und anmutiger; es ist einfach wunderschön.

Ich schaue ihm in die Augen, will etwas sagen, aber weiß nicht was. Also verneige ich mich wortlos vor dem königlichen Tier; ganz einfach, weil es sich richtig anfühlt.

Dann gehe ich langsam in die Hocke, um das Bein des Hirschen zu befreien, immer darauf bedacht, das Tier nicht zu verschrecken.

Da der Knoten durch das heftige Zerren ziemlich fest zugezogen ist, schaffe ich es mit bloßen Händen nicht, ihn zu öffnen. Mit einem scharfen Stein, den ich zum Glück in der Nähe auf dem Waldboden finde, schneide ich zunächst das Seil durch, sodass das eine Ende am Baum hängen bleibt und das andere noch immer am Bein des Hirsches baumelt. Entgegen meiner Erwartung nimmt das Tier nicht Reißaus, obwohl es ja eigentlich befreit ist. Stattdessen bleibt es ruhig stehen und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an.

Als ich zunächst nicht reagiere, stupst mich der Hirsch mit seiner Schnauze leicht an und schüttelt das Vorderbein, an dem noch immer das Seil hängt. Ich lache. „Ja klar, warte, ich helfe dir.“

Jetzt, da das Seil nicht mehr gespannt ist, ist es wesentlich leichter, den Knoten zu lösen.

„So, bitte sehr…“ Ich erhebe mich und blicke in die Augen des Tieres, die so unglaublich grün sind, dass man fast meinen könnte, der ganze Wald sei darin verborgen. „Du bist frei…“

Gerne würde ich den Vierbeiner berühren, habe aber Angst, ihn dadurch zu verschrecken. Ich strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen, halte aber auf halber Strecke inne, zögere, warte ab.

Der Hirsch lässt ein leises Brummen vernehmen. Bedeutet das Zustimmung? Oder ist er einfach nur belustigt?

Es kann gut sein, dass das Tier meine Unsicherheit bemerkt: Es senkt den Kopf in die Richtung meiner Hand bis seine Schnauze meine Haut berührt. Ruhig lasse ich meine Hand dort liegen und bewege mich auch sonst nicht. Dies ist ganz eindeutig ein Moment für die Ewigkeit.

 

Ich bin so gefangen in diesem Moment, dass ich alles andere ausblende. Auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden sind.

Daher erschrecke ich auch umso mehr, als plötzlich hinter mir eine männliche Stimme kommentiert: „Erstaunlich…“

Wie der Blitz wirbele ich herum, nur um ein paar Meter weiter einen hochgewachsenen, blonden Elben zu erblicken. Gleichzeitig registriere ich, dass der Hirsch zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden ist.

„Ihr habt den König des Waldes gefunden…“, fährt der Blonde fort. Er scheint verwundert.

„… und Ihr habt ihn verjagt!“ Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund noch bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann. Augenblicklich erröte ich. Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art…

Der Elb scheint kurz zu schmunzeln, bevor er wiederholt: „Erstaunlich...“

„Das sagtet Ihr schon.“ Erschrocken lege ich mir die Hand auf den Mund, damit ich nicht noch mehr Blödsinn von mir gebe. Immerhin habe ich keine Ahnung, wer da vor mir steht.

Die linke Augenbraue des Elben wandert nach oben; sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht entschlüsselbar.

Ein paar Sekunden lang herrscht Schweigen zwischen uns. Tausend Gedanken schießen durch meinen Kopf, während mich der Elb zu mustern scheint.

Dann, plötzlich, sagt er: „Verzeiht. Bitte erlaubt, dass ich mich vorstelle. Ich bin der andere König dieses Waldes. Thranduil Oropherion.“


	11. Rückblende, Teil 2

„Verzeiht. Bitte erlaubt, dass ich mich vorstelle. Ich bin der andere König dieses Waldes. Thranduil Oropherion.“

 

Am liebsten würde ich vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Es zählt normalerweise nicht zu meinen Talenten, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wobei ich noch von Glück reden kann, denn mein Gegenüber scheint eher belustigt zu sein als erzürnt oder beleidigt. Dennoch fühle ich mich dazu verpflichtet, mich zu entschuldigen: „Bitte verzeiht meine unbedachten Worte. Es war nicht meine Absicht, hier irgendwelche Unruhe zu stiften…“ Was genau ich damit sagen will, ist mir selbst nicht klar. Den Elben jedenfalls scheint auch das zu amüsieren. Mit entsprechendem Gesichtsausdruck verkündet er: „Das dürfte jetzt wohl zu spät sein…“

Ich senke den Blick, starre auf meine Füße und den Waldboden darunter. Erneut herrscht Schweigen.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?“, will der Blonde da plötzlich wissen.

Ich hebe den Blick und sehe ihn an. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf, bevor ich ein „Nein, das bin ich nicht“ hinzufüge.

„Also habt Ihr auch keine Ahnung, was Ihr soeben getan habt…?“, vermutet der Elb.

Ich schlucke. Ist er etwa doch sauer? „Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch keinesfalls beleidigen“, biete ich eine weitere Entschuldigung an.

Diesmal ist es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht… Der Hirsch, Ihr habt den Hirschen berührt.“

Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. „Ja…? Und…?“

„‘Und‘ Folgendes: Er lässt sich von kaum jemandem anfassen. Ihr müsst also… ‚besonders‘ sein, nehme ich an.“

Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Wie verrückt ist das denn? Ich lande hier irgendwo, keine Ahnung wo, treffe gleich zwei Könige des Waldes und dann wird mir auch noch gesagt, ich sei ‚besonders‘? Was soll denn das bitte alles heißen?

„Ich habe Euch beobachtet“, unterbricht der Elb meine sich überschlagenden Gedanken. Noch verwirrter als zuvor schaue ich ihn an. „Ihr habt den Baum umarmt…“ Es klingt ein bisschen wie eine Anklage, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Noch bevor ich reagieren kann, will der Blonde wissen: „Warum genau diesen Baum?“

Liegt das an mir oder wird das hier tatsächlich immer verrückter? Wobei… es ist mal etwas Anderes…und wollte ich nicht genau das? Ich beschließe, einfach mitzumachen: „Nun, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht seltsam an… jedenfalls kam es mir so vor, als würde der Baum mich rufen…“ Erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr so ehrlich war. Eigentlich habe ich ständig das Gefühl, anders sein zu müssen. Ich bin es gewohnt, auf Unverständnis zu stoßen oder belächelt zu werden.

Doch nichts dergleichen kommt. Der Elb nickt und gibt ein knappes „Verstehe“ von sich. Er scheint irgendetwas zu überlegen. Schließlich fragt er: „Wer seid Ihr?“

Erst da wird mir bewusst, dass ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe. Erneut erröte ich. So viel zum Thema ich wäre gut erzogen. „Ich habe viele Namen“, antworte ich rasch. „Man nennt mich auch ‚Erinnerungen des Mondes‘ – das ist mir am liebsten, wenn es auch etwas lang ist…“ Ich lächle entschuldigend.

„Ithilarinia…“ Mein Gegenüber lächelt auch, aber aus einem anderen, mir unbekannten Grund.

„Wie bitte?“

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt“, erklärt der Blonde, „dann werde ich Euch Ithilarinia nennen. Das ist die Übersetzung Eures Namens in meine Sprache. Die Erinnerungen des Mondes.“

Ich bin sofort begeistert. Es ist ein wunderbares Wort, überhaupt aus dem Mund des Elben.

„Könnt Ihr es noch einmal sagen?“, bitte ich verlegen.

Amüsiert kommt Thranduil meiner Bitte nach: „Ithilarinia“. Seine Stimme klingt dabei so samtweich, fast liebevoll, dass ich ein gehauchtes „Wunderschön…“ nicht zurückhalten kann.

Erstaunlicherweise stimmt er mir zu, wenn auch offen bleibt, was er meint: „Ja, tatsächlich. Wunderschön.“


	12. Rettung

Und dann, dann höre ich auf zu atmen.

Es heißt, wenn man stirbt, zieht das eigene Leben noch einmal in Bildern an einem vorbei. Ich stelle mir das tröstlich vor, beruhigend. Wie einen zusammenfassenden Abschluss, einen Übergang von diesem Leben zu dem, was danach kommt. Friedlich, ohne Angst.  
Die Situation, in der ich mich gerade befinde, hat rein gar nichts von alldem. Nichts Tröstliches, keinen Frieden. Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass ich nicht sterbe, auch wenn es sich sehr danach anfühlt. Es ist dunkel und hektisch und furchtbar, einfach grauenvoll.

Ich schnappe nach Luft, doch es funktioniert nicht. Da ist nichts. Nur Panik und Horror, Todesangst. Elrond ist noch immer in meiner Nähe, doch ich nehme ihn kaum mehr wahr; ich bin viel zu beschäftigt damit, mit meinen Dämonen zu ringen und nicht unterzugehen.  
Näherkommende Schritte hallen ganz furchtbar in meinen Ohren. Kann es sein, dass eine Stimme meinen Namen ruft? Das Pochen meines eigenen Herzens ist so laut, dass es fast schon weh tut. Es fühlt sich an wie endloses Grauen. Und es hat mich fest in seinem Griff.  
Da nehme ich einen Schemen vor mir wahr, einen Wirbel aus grün und gold und schwarz. Jemand oder etwas berührt mich am Arm, doch ich erschrecke, zucke zurück und verliere in Hektik und Panik das Gleichgewicht. Instinktiv greife ich nach der stützenden Wand, doch sie ist nicht mehr da.  
Zu meiner Überraschung falle ich nicht. Oder zumindest nicht weit. Zwei starke Arme halten mich, fest und sicher.  
Ich blinzele mehrmals, versuche, mich zu konzentrieren.  
„Atme, Ithil, atme.“ Es ist Thranduil, der zu mich spricht. Er ist es, der mich aufgefangen hat und mich nun festhält.  
Ich sehe sein Gesicht vor mir. Besorgnis ist darin zu lesen. Wenn ich nicht so unendlich müde und erschöpft wäre, würde ich ihn fragen, was ihn so bedrückt.  
„Konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme, Liebling…“ – Klingt nach einem guten Plan. Ich versuche, mich darauf einzulassen.  
Was darauf folgt, ist ganz erstaunlich. Es ist ein elbisches Lied – keine Ahnung, worum es geht, aber das spielt auch keine Rolle. Denn das Besondere ist: Ich habe Thranduil noch nie zuvor singen hören. Ich bin so fasziniert davon, dass ich darüber ganz vergesse, dass ich keine Luft mehr kriege. Das wiederum hat zur Folge, dass sich meine Gedanken allmählich wieder beruhigen, mein Herzschlag sich verlangsamt und mein Atem wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger geht.  
Thranduil zieht mich an sich und so sinken wir zu Boden. Obwohl ich nicht länger Angst habe zu ersticken, bleibt dieses ungute Engegefühl, dieser Druck. Noch immer wehre ich mich, ich stemme mich richtig dagegen, doch es lässt nicht nach. Ein Kampf um Kontrolle, den ich schon so lange führe.  
„Lass los…“, flüstert Thranduil an meinem Ohr. „Lass los…“  
Ich vertraue ihm. Auch wenn es mir Angst macht. Aber Angst habe ich sowieso schon. Und alleine komme ich hier nicht mehr heraus.  
Ich hole tief Luft. Dann lasse ich los.

Es ist kein besonders schönes Gefühl. Es wird schlimmer bevor es besser wird.  
In dem Moment, in dem ich aufhöre, mich zu wehren, drängen sich all die unterdrückten Gefühle an die Oberfläche. Trauer, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit, Hilflosigkeit, … alles bricht über mich herein und über mir zusammen.  
Doch Thranduil ist da. Er geht nicht fort, lässt mich nicht alleine. Ich klammere mich an ihm fest wie eine Ertrinkende. Und er legt seine Arme noch enger um mich, noch beschützender, während er mir elbische Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert. Es fühlt sich gut an, gehalten zu werden, so gut.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir so verharren. Irgendwann bin ich so müde, so erschöpft und ausgelaugt, dass auch das Gefühlschaos wieder abebbt. Ich liege an Thranduils Brust, habe keine Kraft mehr, mich festzuhalten. Meine Augen sind schwer, fallen immer wieder zu.  
Das Nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich mich in Thranduils Zimmer befinde. In seinem Bett genauer gesagt.  
Er liegt neben mir, noch immer einen Arm um mich gelegt. Im Halbschlaf rücke ich noch näher an ihn heran. Seine Hand streicht über mein Haar. „Schlaf, Ithil, schlaf…“  
Und so drifte ich ab.


	13. Geständnisse

Zu kurz ist mir Ruhe vergönnt. Als ich aus dem Schlaf schrecke, ist es noch dunkel draußen. Ein Alptraum hat mich aus dem Schlummer gerissen und auch wenn die genauen Bilder daraus bereits verschwimmen und verschwinden, hallen die Emotionen deutlich nach: Einsamkeit, Fremdheit, Ausweglosigkeit und noch viele andere, die ich in letzter Zeit nicht nur aus meinen Träumen kenne.

Obwohl ich mit einem Schlag hellwach bin, erlebe ich keines der typischen Alptraum-Symptome. So ist das immer bei mir. Ich fühle den Schrecken zwar deutlich und überall, aber abgesehen davon, dass mein Geist dadurch verstört und in höchster Alarmbereitschaft ist, ist das auch schon alles. Ich nenne es den „weißen Terror“. Dabei wären mir wahrnehmbarere Symptome viel lieber: Schreien zum Beispiel oder Zittern oder irgendetwas dergleichen. Ich glaube, dass sie viel ausdrucksstärker sind und dementsprechend alles glaubwürdiger machen und vielleicht auch die Wirkung des Alptraums verkürzen. Aber irgendwie klappt das bei mir nicht.

 

Ich brauche einen Moment, um mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich hier bin und was passiert ist. Da erst nehme ich den Arm wahr, der um meine Mitte gelegt ist, sowie die mir nur allzu gut bekannte Gestalt, zu der er gehört. Thranduil!

Ich hebe den Blick und sehe seine feinen, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge vor mir, die im Schlaf ganz entspannt und friedlich wirken. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt lächeln, doch dieses ungute Gefühl lässt mich nicht los.

Lautlos seufzend löse ich behutsam Thranduils Arm von mir und verlasse leise das Bett. Es ist schon genug, wenn einer von uns nicht mehr schlafen kann. Noch ein kurzer Blick zurück, dann schleiche ich mich aus dem Zimmer.

 

In Thranduils Arbeitszimmer, das gleich nebenan liegt, finde ich glücklicherweise einen seiner Umhänge auf der Lehne eines Stuhls. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, greife ich danach und lege ihn mir um – er ist angenehm warm und spendet Trost.

Ich schmiege mich in den Stoff und rede mir ein, dass er meine bösen Geister vertreiben kann. Ich versuche, ganz tief in den Geruch einzutauchen, den der Umhang in sich birgt; Ablenkung hält mich davon ab, die Nerven zu verlieren.

„Das kann ich besser…“ Ich zucke zusammen und mir fällt auf, dass ich in letzter Zeit viel zu schreckhaft bin.

Thranduil steht im Türrahmen. „Wie geht es dir?“ Er wirkt besorgt, noch immer. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm das ersparen.

„Alles gut.“ Meine Antwort auf diese Frage hat sich so automatisiert, dass ich gar nicht mehr anders reagieren kann. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich ihm mehr schulde als das. Daher füge ich schnell hinzu: „Ist schon in Ordnung“ – okay, noch immer nicht ganz die Wahrheit – „schlaf ruhig noch ein bisschen.“

„Und du?“

„Ich werde hier einfach ein wenig sitzen und…. ja vielleicht ein bisschen lesen…“

„Du glaubst es nicht, oder?“, will Thranduil da aus heiterem Himmel wissen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er meint. „Wovon redest du?“

„Denkst du ernsthaft, ich könnte ruhig schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht?“ Es hört sich nicht nach einem Vorwurf an und ist auch sicher nicht so gemeint; dennoch entschuldige ich mich: „Tut mir leid. Das… das will ich nicht. Ich will dir keine Last sein…“ Ich fühle mich schuldig. Und schlimmer als nutzlos. Es ist mir unangenehm, so (negativ) aufzufallen. Ich senke den Blick, starre beschämt und reumütig zu Boden.

„Ithil…“ Thranduils Stimme ist liebevoll, doch ich wage es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Er kommt auf mich zu und legt seine Hände auf meine Oberarme. „Bitte Ithil… so darfst du nicht denken. Du bist mir keine Last, überhaupt nicht…“

Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht bewege, weder von ihm weg noch auf ihn zu, die ihn ermuntert weiterzusprechen: „Ich weiß zu wenig über deine Welt und wie es dir dort ergeht. Aber es schmerzt mich zu sehen, dass du dich selbst so klein machst, so unwichtig… Du ziehst dich zurück, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, gehst auf Abstand. Du versuchst, deine Probleme ganz alleine zu lösen und lehnst ab, wenn dir jemand Hilfe anbietet. Du achtest immer darauf, nach außen hin freundlich und ausgeglichen zu wirken, aber in deinem Inneren sieht es oft ganz anders aus, nicht wahr?“

Ich schaffe es nicht mehr, zu widersprechen. Ich bin zu müde, noch länger zu leugnen und den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber recht geben kann ich Thranduil auch nicht. Ich kann es nicht zugeben, noch nicht.

Thranduil lässt sich davon nicht beirren und fährt fort: „Das meinte ich vorhin, als ich sagte ‚du glaubst es nicht‘. Du glaubst nicht, dass du jemandem wichtig sein könntest, so wichtig, dass er für dich da ist, ganz egal, was passiert. Du glaubst nicht, dass jemand dich lieben könnte… Ist es nicht so, Ithil?“

Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr fertigmacht: die so gut gewählten Worte oder der traurige Klang seiner Stimme. Jedenfalls kriege ich kein Wort heraus. Ich hebe den Blick und sehe ihn an, allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. Er ist mir so unendlich nah. Das macht mir Angst. Ich spüre, dass mein Herz wie verrückt schlägt. Mein Instinkt teilt mir mit, dass es höchste Zeit für Rückzug ist, höchste Zeit für ein bisschen kühlen, klaren Abstand.

Thranduil scheint irgendetwas zu merken. Er lässt mich plötzlich los und tritt einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich werde deine Wünsche immer respektieren, Ithil.“

Das lockt mich aus meiner Reserve. „Bitte sag das nicht, sag nicht ‚immer‘. Denn irgendwann, eines nahen oder fernen Tages wird es anders sein. Und es wird mich zerstören…“ Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, so viel preiszugeben; die Worte verlassen meinen Mund, noch bevor ich darüber nachdenken kann.

„…so wie deine Welt dich zerstört“, ergänzt Thranduil. Es ist nicht spöttisch oder sarkastisch, sondern von solcher Ernsthaftigkeit, dass mir die Tränen kommen.

Ich nicke. „Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber glaube, ich bin nicht überlebensfähig. Es macht mich so fertig. Ich bin anders als die anderen dort, manchmal nur ein kleines bisschen, dass es schon fast nicht auffällt, aber manchmal auch so sehr… Dann fühle ich mich einsam, so unendlich einsam und das bin ich auch. Es gibt niemanden, der mich versteht, niemanden, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, wirklich ich selbst sein zu können. Also passe ich mich an. Ich passe mich an und bin jemand anderes… Menschen sind grausam, wenn sie erkennen, dass du schwach bist. Statt dich wiederaufzurichten, dich stärker zu machen, nutzen sie deine schwachen Momente für sich. In so einer Welt kann ich nicht leben, da ist kein Platz für jemanden wie mich. Ich bin zu feinfühlig, um dort überleben zu können, zu dünnhäutig. Und das Beste ist: Sie haben es mir von Anfang an gesagt; sie wussten es schon immer. Nur ich, ich wollte es nicht sehen, wollte es nicht wahrhaben…“

„Es klingt nicht verrückt, Ithil…“ Thranduil scheint ganz schön mitgenommen. „Bitte…“

Es lässt mich keineswegs kalt, ihn so zu sehen. Ich fühle, wie sehr ihn meine Worte erschüttern. Um ihn zu trösten, überbrücke ich den kleinen Abstand zwischen uns und lege mein Gesicht, das sich so heiß anfühlt, an Thranduils kühle Brust.

Erstaunlicherweise bewirkt das genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich zu erreichen hoffte: Thranduil schlingt zwar seine Arme um mich, aber plötzlich schimmern Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Irritiert, aber auch besorgt strecke ich meine Hand danach aus und wische sie ihm sanft aus dem Gesicht. „Thranduil?“

Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Du siehst nicht, was ich sehe. Ich meine, du leidest und dennoch tröstet du mich…“

„Ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht. Dass du glücklich bist und nicht traurig.“

„Ganz genau.“

Noch irritierter als zuvor sehe ich ihn an.

„Dein Mitgefühl, Ithil“, erklärt er. „Es ist dein Mitgefühl, das mich wortwörtlich zu Tränen rührt…“

Obwohl mir selten jemand etwas so Schönes gesagt hat, klingt meine nächste Aussage doch recht verbittert: „Ja, aber mein *** Mitgefühl ist es auch, was mich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Es bringt mir nichts, wenn ich es habe, es aber nicht erwidert wird. Weißt du wie das ist? Ich bin so weich und die Welt ist so hart zu mir, so grausam. Sie nimmt keine Rücksicht auf mein ‚Mitgefühl‘…!“

Thranduil hat sofort eine Antwort parat: „Jedoch ist es genau das, was dich so besonders macht… Weißt du noch, damals, unsere erste Begegnung? Du nimmst Dinge wahr, die anderen verborgen bleiben. Wie sonst hättest du einen der ältesten Bäume dieses riesigen Waldes aufspüren können, wie sonst den Hirschen berühren, den noch nie zuvor ein Mensch angefasst hat?“

„Das klingt alles schön und gut“, entgegne ich, „aber ich habe nie darum gebeten. Ich habe nie darum gebeten so zu sein. Denn eines ist sicher: Es ist ein verdammt einsames Leben.“

„Du vergisst, dass es auch gute Seiten hat“, erinnert mich Thranduil, liebevoll tadelnd. „Und ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass du dich daran erinnerst.“

Ich widerspreche nicht, lasse allerdings das unausgesprochene „Wie?“ deutlich im Raum stehen.

Thranduils Antwort erfolgt ohne Verzögerung: „Ein Ausflug. Lass uns einen Ausflug machen.“


	14. Aufbruch

Irgendwann habe ich es mir abgewöhnt, anderen – egal wem – zu vertrauen. Folglich halte ich auch nicht besonders viel von Überraschungen und wo ich kann meide ich Situationen, die mir zu sehr die Kontrolle entziehen. Ich bin gern auf alles vorbereitet, was kommt – so langweilig und un-abenteuerlich das auch klingen mag. Für mich ist es eine Strategie, um besser zurechtzukommen, eine Strategie, um zu überleben.  
Daher überrascht es mich kaum, dass ich von Thranduils Vorschlag, einen Ausflug zu machen, anfangs nicht recht begeistert bin. Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, hallt bereits ein klares, warnendes „Nein!“ durch meinen Geist – es ist, wie bereits erwähnt, antrainiert und zwar von mir selbst. Damit ich keine „Dummheiten“ begehe und mich in eine Situation begebe, der ich nicht gewachsen sein könnte. Etwas weit hergeholt, ich weiß.  
Doch fast ebenso schnell ist mir klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich kann nicht mehr lange so weitermachen, ewig schon gar nicht. Deshalb beiße ich die Zähne zusammen, um meine inneren Plagegeister ruhigzustellen und nicke, wenn auch nicht besonders überzeugt oder überzeugend. Egal, Thranduil scheint zufrieden.  
Der Elbenkönig lässt eine seiner Untertaninnen rufen, die er mit dem Auftrag versieht, mir ein paar entsprechende Kleidungsstücke zu besorgen. Während wir darauf warten, dass die Elbin zurückkehrt, rattert es in meinem Kopf wie verrückt: Längst hat sich mein Geist auf die neue Situation – dass ich nun doch am Ausflug teilnehme, auch wenn er mir entschieden davon abgeraten hat – eingestellt und will nun wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen. Dementsprechend bombardiert er mich mit gefühlt tausend Fragen: Wohin geht der Ausflug? Wie lange dauert er? Werden wir genug zu essen haben? Ja, wohin geht denn der Ausflug? Kann es sein, dass noch jemand mitkommt? Was, wenn diese Personen mir unbekannt sind? Wohin geht denn nun dieser Ausflug???  
Es ist echt anstrengend. Verbissen versuche ich, die Stimmen zu überhören und sie mir egal sein zu lassen, während Thranduil sich im Nebenraum bereits umzieht.  
Nach einer Weile steckt er den Kopf durch die Tür und meint amüsiert: „Ich kann dich bis hierher denken hören…“  
Ich weiß, dass er das nicht sagt, um sich über mich lustig zu machen, dennoch läuft mein Gesicht rot an. „Ich…äh…ja… diese verrückten Stimmen in meinem Kopf…“ Ich atme hörbar aus; es tut gut, endlich mal die Wahrheit auszusprechen. „… sie lassen mir einfach keine Ruhe…“  
Jetzt scheint Thranduil nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern wieder besorgt. Er kommt zu mir und legt mir eine kühle Hand auf meine heiße Stirn; auch ihm ist die Nachdenklichkeit in diesem Moment anzusehen. „Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von Versprechen, Ithil…“, flüstert er, „aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage: Ich werde tun was ich kann, damit es besser wird. Es soll dir bald wieder bessergehen, mein kleiner Mondschein…“  
Wieder höre ich aus seinen Worten eine Aufrichtigkeit heraus und eine inbrünstige Hingebung, die mir wie das Allerschönste aller Welten erscheinen. Ist es nicht genau das, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe? Dass mich jemand ernst nimmt; dass sich jemand auf mich konzentriert und sich „echte“ Gedanken um mich macht?  
Ich fühle mich sprachlos angesichts solcher unerwarteter Güte und strecke meine Hände nach Thranduils Hemd aus, an dem ich mich festhalte. Einatmen, ausatmen. Alles wird gut.

Da klopft es an der Tür. Die Elbin ist mit den gewünschten Kleidungsstücken zurückgekehrt. Rasch ziehe auch ich mich um, während Thranduil noch irgendwelche letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen hat.  
Auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen treffen wir auf Legolas, der mich fast ebenso besorgt mustert wie sein Vater. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Danke, geht schon…“ Näher an die Wahrheit komme ich im Moment nicht heran; auch, da ich nicht umhin kann mich zu schämen, dass mich Legolas nach dem Abendessen in einem so schwachen Moment gesehen hat.  
„Ich hoffe, es geht dir bald besser…“ Auch er zeigt ein mich erstaunendes ernsthaftes Interesse an mir und meinem Wohlbefinden. Ich nicke stumm, momentan außerstande, meiner Dankbarkeit anders Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Thranduil wechselt mit seinem Sohn ein paar Worte auf Elbisch. Statt mich durch meine Unkenntnis dieser Sprache ausgeschlossen oder unwohl zu fühlen, schaffe ich es, den Klang der fremden und doch so vertraut klingenden Worte zu genießen. Sie haben, in Kombination mit Thranduils Stimme, eine durchaus beruhigende Wirkung auf mich und versetzen mich in einen Zustand, der sich nach angenehmem Behütet-Sein anfühlt.  
Nach dem Gespräch verabschiedet Legolas sich von seinem Vater und wirft mir einen Blick zu, der Vieles heißen kann – damit treibt er unabsichtlich meine Gedankengänge weiter an. „Bis bald…“, ist alles, was der junge Elbenprinz zu mir sagt, bevor er umkehrt und um die nächste Ecke verschwindet. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf rasen um die Wette.

Wir erreichen die Stallungen. Vor einer der vielen Boxen macht Thranduil halt und öffnet das Tor. Dahinter erblicke ich einen Hengst, der schwarz ist wie die Nacht.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Ithil, das ist Dúath. Sein Name bedeutet Nachtschatten oder Dunkelheit. Der Grund dafür dürfte wohl klar sein…“  
Die Prise Sarkasmus lässt mein Herz leichter schlagen. Ich lege dem Tier, das mich aus seinen Nüstern leicht anschnaubt, vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Nasenrücken; es hält dabei überraschend still, fast so, als wüsste es um meine Unsicherheiten.  
„Hallo Dúath…“ Ich streiche dem Pferd über den Hals und fühle mich allein dadurch schon etwas mutiger. Zu Thranduil sage ich: „Er ist wunderschön…“  
Der Elb nickt zustimmend. „Dann ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir ihn uns teilen? Oder hättest du lieber ein eigenes Reittier? Ich habe jede Menge zur Auswahl…“ Er deutet auf die umliegenden Boxen.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, danke. So bewandert bin ich im Reiten nicht… Aber bist du sicher, dass das nicht zu schwer ist für ihn? Uns beide zu tragen?“  
Thranduil sieht mich mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Zuneigung an. „Selbst um ihn machst du dir in deinem eigenen Kummer noch Gedanken… Du weißt gar nicht, wie erstaunlich du bist, Ithil… Mach dir keine Sorgen um Dúath; er ist jung und kräftig und außerdem wiegst du ja sowieso nicht besonders viel.“  
Mit diesen Worten zäumt er das Pferd auf und hilft mir hinauf, bevor er sich hinter mich auf den Rücken des schwarzen Riesens schwingt. Seine Nähe jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er merkt es, natürlich.  
„Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt“, sagt er, „aber ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen, Ithil. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um dich zu beschützen, alles, was dazu nötig ist. Du entscheidest. Ich werde mich an deine Grenzen halten. Wenn du sagst, es reicht, dann reicht es.“  
Nach kurzer Pause fügt er hinzu: „Mir ist klar, dass du deinem Gefühl nicht vertraust. Aber eigentlich weißt du, dass ich es ernst meine; du weißt, dass du mir glauben kannst.“  
Ich schlucke meinen inneren Widerstand hinunter. Ich will, dass das funktioniert, ganz egal, was die Stimmen sagen.  
„Okay…“, flüstere ich.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich…?“ Thranduil gibt mir zu verstehen, dass er mich links und rechts mit seinen Armen einschließen muss, um an die Zügel zu gelangen. Als er sieht, dass ich zögere, schlägt er vor: „Du könntest auch hinter mir sitzen…“  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, nein, lass es uns versuchen…“ Meine Stimme zittert, aber ich bin so fest entschlossen wie es nur geht.  
Thranduil legt die Arme um mich und greift nach den Zügeln. Er lässt mir einige Momente Zeit, um mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und es mir eventuell anders zu überlegen. Ich komme dabei ganz schön ins Schwitzen; mit Nähe komme ich nicht besonders gut klar.  
„Atme, Ithil“, raunt Thranduil an meinem Ohr. „Atme und lass los. Ich bin hier; du kannst dich fallen lassen.“  
Mein Herz rast; die inneren Alarmglocken schrillen. Ich versuche, mich dennoch zu entspannen. Thranduil hat recht. Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Auch wenn die Zweifel groß sind. Ich habe mich schon so oft geirrt.  
Ich atme tief ein und aus. „Okay…“  
Thranduil treibt das Pferd an. Rücksichtsvoll wie er ist lässt er das Tier uns schön langsam Richtung Reichsgrenzen tragen. Bald haben wir alles hinter uns zurückgelassen, alles außer meinen Ängsten.


	15. Unterwegs

Aufrecht wie eine Kerze sitze ich auf dem Pferd, darauf bedacht, Thranduil nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren. Entspannt bin ich kein bisschen und nach einer Weile beginnen vor allem mein Nacken und die Schultern vor Anspannung zu schmerzen. Ich hasse das; ich hasse es, so zu sein, so zu fühlen. Ich will anders sein, entspannter, lockerer, doch ich kann mich nicht dazu zwingen. Immerhin gibt es einen Grund, warum ich so bin – oder sollte ich lieber sagen, es gibt mehrere Gründe? Ich wünschte es wäre anders. Wirklich.

 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die ich leider überhaupt nicht genießen kann, schlägt Thranduil vor: „Lass uns hier eine kurze Pause machen.“

Ich schätze, ihm ist nicht entgangen wie es mir ergeht. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Rast meinetwegen einlegt.

Als ich zustimmend nicke, lässt Thranduil Dúath anhalten und springt elegant herunter. Er streckt seine Hände nach mir aus, will mir seine Hilfe anbieten. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich es riskieren soll, alleine abzusteigen und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vor dem Waldreichkönig auf die Nase zu fallen – was tut man nicht alles, um Berührungen zu vermeiden. Doch ich entscheide mich bewusst dagegen, gegen meine Zweifel und Ängste; ein kleiner Schritt von vielen, die mich hoffentlich irgendwann an mein Ziel führen.

Thranduil hebt mich mit einer Leichtigkeit herunter als wäre ich eine Feder. Schon im nächsten Moment sind seine Hände wieder verschwunden und hinterlassen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Leere. Ich seufze leise und versuche, meine verspannten Muskeln zumindest ein kleines bisschen zu locker. Besonders erfolgreich bin ich dabei nicht. Thranduil sieht mich so an, als wolle er mir seine Hilfe anbieten, sagt aber kein Wort. Ich weiß genau was das heißt: Es ist an mir, diesen Schritt zu machen.

„Untersteh‘ dich!“, schreit eine der Stimmen in meinem Kopf. „Davon lasse ich mich nicht mehr aufhalten“, setze ich ihr in Gedanken entgegen und meine dann zu Thranduil: „Könntest du…?“ Ein bisschen Erröten gehört für mich natürlich dazu. „Würdest du mir helfen…? Bitte!?“

Thranduil nickt, kommt zu mir und, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern. Obwohl Stoff seine Haut von meiner trennt, muss ich mich anstrengen, um ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zusammenzuzucken.

Thranduil macht sich kommentarlos daran, meine Verspannungen zu lösen – wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin. Ich atme tief durch und schließe die Augen, um mich ganz auf die Berührungen konzentrieren zu können. Eine fabelhafte Idee, wie sich herausstellt, denn bald bin ich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Du machst das gut, Ithil“, merkt der Elb nach einigen Minuten an.

Ich erröte. „Danke. Du machst das aber auch ziemlich gut…“

Thranduil lacht, eines meiner Lieblingsgeräusche. „Für dich jederzeit. Wann immer du willst.“

 

Als wir nach der kurzen Pause wieder aufs Pferd steigen, bemerke ich eine wesentliche Veränderung, ja Verbesserung: Statt den Kontakt zu Thranduil wie vorhin zu meiden, ja gar zu fürchten, genieße ich ihn nun. Probeweise lehne ich mich etwas zurück, in Erwägung ziehend, dass es nicht nur mir, sondern auch meinem Begleiter unangenehm sein könnte. Doch dieser flüstert nur: „Ich hab‘ dich, Ithil. Alles ist gut; ich hab‘ dich.“

Mich überkommt ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit, von Sicherheit. Ich lehne mich ganz an Thranduil, fühle seinen Herzschlag an meinem Rücken. Wieder schließe ich die Augen, um nur zu spüren. Es fühlt sich gut an, fast wunderbar. Und erstaunlicherweise schweigen die Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Ein Augenblick für die Ewigkeit.

 

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir schon unterwegs sind, doch überraschender Weise macht es mir nicht wirklich etwas aus. An Thranduil gekuschelt, mich zwischen seinen Armen und an seiner Brust so zuhause fühlend, hat die Zeit ganz eindeutig an Wirklichkeit verloren.

Ich kann aber nicht umhin, eine weitere Veränderung zu bemerken, die meines Erachtens weder von Thranduil noch von mir ausgeht: Es ist als würde sich die Energie rund um uns ändern. Klingt verrückt, aber so fühlt es sich an. Als würde die Luft auf einmal schwirren, als kämen wir in die Nähe einer großen Macht.

„Du fühlst es, Ithil, nicht wahr?“, raunt mein Begleiter hinter mir, lässt Dúath anhalten und springt herunter. Ich nicke. „Ja, da draußen ist etwas… etwas Mächtiges…“

„Was sagt dir dein Gefühl noch? Sollen wir umkehren?“

Ich horche in den Wald hinaus und dann in mich hinein. „Nein, ich…“ Ich schüttele den Kopf. „… ich glaube nicht, dass es bedrohlich ist… es fühlt sich zwar groß an und voller Energie, aber auch hell und friedlich… Ich glaube nicht, dass es uns schaden will…“

„Erstaunlich…“, kommt es von Thranduil, der mich mit entsprechender Miene anblickt. „Das alles fühlst du?“

Ich bin etwas verwirrt. „Ja, du doch auch, oder?“

Der Elb verneint. „Ich habe diese Gabe nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich diesen Ort hier kenne, sagt mir mein Instinkt zwar, dass da etwas ist, aber mehr nicht…“

„Dann bilde ich es mir wahrscheinlich nur ein“, schlussfolgere ich und senke beschämt meinen Kopf.

„Nein. Nein!“, entgegnet Thranduil vehement und legt seine Hand auf meine. „Dein Gefühl ist absolut korrekt, Ithil. Ich war schon einmal an diesem Ort und er ist genau so wie du sagst. Du wusstest es, Ithil, du wusstest es noch bevor du ihn gesehen hast. Weißt du eigentlich, wie außergewöhnlich das ist?“

Ich mag dieses Wort nicht besonders: „außergewöhnlich“. Es ist für mich ein weiterer Ausdruck dessen, wie sehr ich mich anders fühle; ein Wort, das Einsamkeit und Ausgeschlossen-Sein beinhaltet. Doch an Thranduils Miene kann ich erkennen, dass er es ganz und gar nicht so meint: Seine Augen leuchten, er scheint sich so zu freuen. Ein Anblick, der mich zum Lächeln bringt. „Danke.“ Wie er mit so ehrlicher Begeisterung zu mir heraufsieht, wird mir ganz warm.

Ich lasse mir von ihm vom Pferd herunterhelfen. „Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen.“ Thranduil streckt seine Hand nach meiner aus. Ich ergreife sie. Es fühlt sich ungewohnt an, aber auf eine gute Art und Weise. So gut, dass es mir nicht einmal in den Sinn kommt zu fragen, ob wir das Pferd nicht lieber anbinden sollten, damit es nicht wegläuft. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass ich mich so sorgenfrei gefühlt habe. Aber eines ist klar: Ich will hier nie wieder weg.

 

Hand in Hand setzen Thranduil und ich den Weg fort. An der zunehmend energiegeladeneren Luft merke ich, dass es nicht mehr weit sein kann. Und tatsächlich: Vor einem ziemlich dichten Gebüsch hält mein Begleiter kurz an. „Wir sind da. Bereit?“ Er sieht mich mit unentschlüsselbarer Miene an.

Ich nicke. So bereit war ich schon lange nicht mehr.

Thranduil lächelt mir aufmunternd zu und wir zwängen uns durch das dichte Blattwerk.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen bestätigen Thranduils Worte das, was ich fühle: „Willkommen, Ithil, im Herzen des Waldes.“


	16. Konfrontation

„Willkommen, Ithil, im Herzen des Waldes.“

 

Es ist als wären wir direkt im Paradies gelandet. Ich könnte schwören, dass das hier der Ort ist, an dem sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen.

Vor mir erstreckt sich eine recht ansehnliche Wiese, ein bunter Fleckenteppich aus Blumen aller Farben und Formen. Sie beheimaten die unterschiedlichsten Schmetterlinge und Marienkäfer und zwischendrin, im hohen Gras, zirpen die Grillen. Gläserne Libellen schwirren durch die Luft neben singenden Vögeln, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe.

Doch der eigentliche Blickfang dieses Ortes ist der gigantischste Baum, den ich je gesehen habe: Auch wenn er sicher nicht der höchste seiner Art ist, so hat sein Stamm doch einen gewaltigen Umfang. Seine Äste und Zweige bilden eine majestätische Krone beeindruckenden Ausmaßes und die Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden herausragen, lassen ansatzweise erahnen, wie mächtig erst das Wurzelreich unter der Erde sein mag.

„Ist das…?“ Ich fühle mich sprachlos, so, als gäbe es keine Worte, um das hier zu beschreiben.

Thranduil nickt und beantwortet meine unvollständige Frage: „Ja, das ist der älteste Baum dieses Waldes, vielleicht sogar von ganz Mittelerde. Niemand weiß, wie alt er genau ist; es gibt auch nicht viele, die diesen Ort schon einmal gesehen haben.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, frage ich nach.

„Dieser Ort ist verborgen“, erklärt mein Begleiter. „Er ist versteckt und geheim. Abgeschirmt von jedem Blick durch eine ganz eigene Magie. Nur wenigen ist der Zutritt erlaubt.“

Jetzt bin ich noch verwirrter als vorher. „Ich… ich verstehe nicht…“

„Das heißt, dass nur wenige hierher finden können. Nur die, denen es erlaubt wird…“

Okay, langsam getraue ich mich nicht mehr nachzufragen. Tatsache ist, dass ich nach wie vor nicht verstehe, worauf Thranduil hinauswill.

Er merkt das offenbar, denn er schaut ziemlich amüsiert aus. Dann wird sein Gesicht jedoch wieder ernst; er hebt meine Hand, die er noch immer in seiner hält, an seine Lippen und haucht einen Kuss darauf: „Dies ist der Beweis dafür, Ithil, dass du besonders bist. Sehr sogar.“

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ein paar Augenblicke lang vergesse zu atmen. Um meiner Verlegenheit zu entkommen, spreche ich eine Erinnerung an, die mir plötzlich in den Sinn kommt: „Das hast du damals auch schon gesagt; damals, bei unserer ersten Begegnung…“

„Und ich bin vom ersten Moment an bis zu diesem hier und sicher auch noch in alle Ewigkeit überzeugt davon“, entgegnet Thranduil augenblicklich. Er meint es das ernst, oder?

Mein Gesicht fühlt sich extrem heiß an; sicherlich ist es feuerrot. „Ich… ähm…“ Tatsache ist, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen, was ich denken soll. Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr, weder über diese Situation noch über mich selbst. Hektisch suche ich nach einer Lösung, nach einem Ausweg, aber da ist nichts.

Da flammt eine andere Erinnerung vor meinem inneren Auge auf: die schöne, fremde Elbin, die Thranduil so strahlend anlächelt, der Tanz der beiden, die Worte der anderen. Augenblicklich ist das Hochgefühl, das ich eben noch verspürt habe, verschwunden; eine leise Traurigkeit nimmt seinen Platz ein.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du das bald anders sehen wirst?“ Ich senke den Blick, scheue mich davor, Thranduil anzusehen.

„Warum sollte ich?“, fragt mein Begleiter.

Es fällt mir schwer es auszusprechen; ein Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals und meine Augen brennen. „Irgendwann wird jemand anderes noch viel mehr ‚besonders‘ sein…“

Jetzt ist es offenbar an Thranduil, verwirrt zu sein. „Was meinst du damit?“

Ich seufze, während ich versuche, die Kontrolle über das in mir tobende Gefühlschaos wiederzuerlangen. „Ich weiß, es ist total unrealistisch und vielleicht auch anmaßend, aber ich dachte immer, dass es ewig so weitergehen könnte. Das mit uns meine ich… was auch immer das ist… Und so selbstsüchtig das auch klingen mag, die Idee, dich ‚teilen‘ oder besser gesagt ‚hergeben‘ zu müssen, …“ Ich schüttele geknickt den Kopf. Worte reichen nicht mehr aus an dieser Stelle.

Obwohl ich ihn immer noch erfolgreich nicht ansehe, merke ich, dass Thranduils Verwirrung nur größer wird. „Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was du mir sagen willst?“

Ich seufze noch einmal. Es scheint mit jeder Minute schwieriger zu werden, darüber zu reden. Damit es endlich heraus und vorbei ist, wähle ich meine nächsten Worte sorgfältig aus, darauf bedacht, klar und deutlich zu sein: „Die Elbin vom Empfang. Ich rede von ihr. Und davon, dass ihr angeblich heiraten werdet. Und dass ich dann vermutlich nicht mehr ganz so ‚besonders‘ sein werde…“

Mir ist klar, dass Thranduil schlau genug ist, um die Eifersucht in diesen Worten zu vernehmen. Aber sieht er auch das, was dahinter liegt? Auch wenn es sich ein klein bisschen gut anfühlt, es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben, schäme ich mich. Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit mein Inneres preisgegeben, meine Seele offenbart – etwas, von dem ich mir geschworen habe, dass ich es nie mehr tun würde. Da ich dieses Gefühl kaum aushalte, hebe ich die Hände und verberge mein Gesicht darin. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie so weit gekommen. Auch wenn ein Teil von mir der Meinung ist, dass genau das gut ist.

Thranduil stellt sich vor mir hin und umfasst mit seinen Händen sanft meine Oberarme. „Ithil?“ Seine Stimme klingt liebevoll, wo ich doch alles andere erwartet habe. Dennoch bin ich misstrauisch. Nicht einmal so sehr ihm gegenüber. Aber wie soll ich mich dem je stellen?

„Ithil, würdest du mich ansehen?“ Es ist eine sanfte Bitte, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Stumm schüttele ich den Kopf. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann. Ganz egal wie einfühlsam Thranduil die Worte auch sprechen wird, ich fühle mich nicht in der Verfassung, sie entgegenzunehmen.

Doch der Elb lässt nicht locker. „Bitte, Ithil…“ Mit jedem seiner Worte fällt es mir schwerer, standhaft zu bleiben. „Für mich?... Liebling?“

Oh verdammt. Dieses eine Wort, dem ich aus dem Mund dieses Mannes einfach nicht widerstehen kann.

Mich innerlich wappnend lasse ich meine Hände sinken und hebe den Blick. Doch ich lasse ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Das war es, was du mir nach dem Essen erzählen wolltest, oder?“ Ich kann meine Traurigkeit nicht verbergen und außerdem fühlt es sich gut an, sie zuzulassen. „Du musst mir nichts erklären, ich… ich verstehe schon…“ Das tue ich übrigens wirklich. Ist wohl Teil meiner ‚empathischen Fähigkeiten‘. Die möglichen Motive anderer zu ‚durchschauen‘.

„Ithil!“ Täusche ich mich oder klingt Thranduil langsam doch etwas genervt? Ich sehe ihn etwas schockiert an. Mit ungeduldiger Miene schlägt er vor: „Wenn ich jetzt auch einmal etwas dazu sagen dürfte…!?“


	17. Offenbarungen

„Wenn ich jetzt auch einmal etwas dazu sagen dürfte…!?“

 

Thranduil lässt meine Arme los, tritt einen Schritt zurück und mustert mich auffordernd.

Ich öffne den Mund, schließe ihn aber gleich wieder. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht ganz, oder?

„Schön“, sagt Thranduil. „Danke. Also: Ich kann mir schon ungefähr vorstellen, wo du das her hast. Aber wichtig ist nur: Die Betonung liegt auf ‚angeblich‘.“

Kann es sein, dass heute die Kommunikation zwischen uns schwieriger ist als sonst? Oder ist es nur mein Verstand, der an diesem Tag besonders langsam ist?

„‘Angeblich‘…?“ Ich spreche Thranduil das Wort nach, überlege, lass es zwischen uns in der Luft hängen.

Mein Begleiter schnaubt – zumindest bilde ich mir das ein. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du unmöglich bist, Ithil?“

Ich höre meine Gedanken rebellieren; sie schreiben wild durcheinander, glauben zu wissen, was jetzt kommen wird. Ich versuche, sie zu ignorieren, doch da stolpert mein Herz unangenehm und ich fühle mich verloren.

„Würdest du mich bitte nicht so ansehen?“, kommt es in einem eigenartigen Ton von Thranduil.

Ich zucke zusammen. Ahhh…! Ich wollte doch darauf achten, meine Gefühle zu verbergen! Dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass sich eine einzelne Träne verselbstständigt. Schnell wische ich sie weg, trotz aller Unwahrscheinlichkeit hoffend, dass Thranduil nichts gemerkt hat, und setze so gut es geht eine neutrale Miene auf…

… aber was bis jetzt immer so fabelhaft geklappt hat, funktioniert plötzlich nicht mehr. Ich kann es nicht mehr; so als hätte ich es von einem Moment auf den anderen verlernt.

Mir wird auf einmal unglaublich heiß und es fühlt sich so an als würde ich nicht mehr genug Luft bekommen. Bitte nicht schon wieder, nicht genau jetzt.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!“ Thranduils Stimme, die so fern scheint, obwohl er immer noch in Reichweite steht, klingt reuevoll, ja fast panisch-verzweifelt. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier nehme ich wahr, dass er eine Hand nach mir ausstreckt, aber ich zucke erneut zusammen, weiche zurück.

„Nein… Ithil…“ Thranduil sieht mich mit flehendem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das… das wollte ich nicht. Es war nicht meine Absicht…“ Er will auf mich zugehen, doch ich hebe abwehrend die Hand, ihm Einhalt gebietend.

„Nein, warte…!“, keuche ich entschlossen. Ich gehe leicht in die Knie, beuge den Oberkörper nach vorne und lege die Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab – eine Position, die das Atmen erleichtert. „Ich brauche einen Moment…“

„Lass mich dir helfen…“, bittet Thranduil.

„Nein… ich… nein!“ Bestimmt weise ich ihn an. Ich weiß, dass er jetzt vermutlich gekränkt ist, aber darauf kann ich momentan keine Rücksicht nehmen.

Ein paar Minuten lang rührt sich keiner von uns. Ich konzentriere mich darauf, möglichst gleichmäßig und tief zu atmen und die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meine meuternden Gedanken zurückzuerlangen.

 

Als ich wieder halbwegs ruhig bin, richte ich mich auf. Thranduil trägt einen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck, fast so als wären die Rollen vertauscht. Ich strenge mich an, ihn nicht zu sehr zu bemitleiden und mir nicht zu überlegen, was ihn wohl zu einer solchen Miene veranlassen könnte.

Einige Augenblicke stehen wir uns stumm gegenüber, einander betrachtend, abwägend.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen“, bricht Thranduil schließlich das Schweigen. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut.“ Meine Antwort erfolgt automatisiert. Ich ignoriere den Schmerz, lasse mir nichts anmerken. Dann schlucke ich meinen letzten Funken Selbstrespekt hinunter und zwinge mich – wie schon so viele Male zuvor in meiner Welt – zu folgender Aussage: „Ich habe überreagiert; alles gut.“

Es ist als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen: Thranduils Augen weiten sich und seine ganze Mimik schreit „Schock!“ Wenn es nicht so verdammt ernst wäre, könnte ich es fast lustig finden.

Trotz seines sichtbaren Aufgewühlt-Seins sind die nächsten Worte des Elben ruhig und überlegt, wenn sie auch eine Spur Bitterkeit enthalten: „Jetzt ist genau das eingetreten, was ich um jeden Preis verhindern wollte. Jetzt bin ich einer von ihnen geworden, nicht wahr, Ithil? Einer von denen, die dich verletzt haben…“

Ich warte ab, unterbreche ihn nicht. Paradoxerweise interessiert es mich, was Thranduil zu sagen hat - obwohl ich enttäuscht und gekränkt bin, kann ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.

„Ich wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt. Bitte, Ithil, das ist die Wahrheit. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen…“

Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht geht, aber keiner spricht es laut aus. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.

„Ich bitte dich nur um eines“, fährt Thranduil fort. „Denk bitte nicht, dass du falsch reagierst hast. Denn das ist nicht so. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, ich allein. Nicht du.“

Das ist eine Wendung, die ich eindeutig nicht erwartet hätte: In all den vergangenen ähnlichen Situationen fiel es bisher noch niemandem ein, die „Schuldfrage“ anzuzweifeln oder sogar zu korrigieren. Ganz abgesehen vom Mitgefühl und der ehrlichen Reue, die mir von Thranduil entgegenströmen. Es tut ihm tatsächlich leid, ich weiß das. Er gibt sich nicht einfach zufrieden und lässt die Sache auf sich beruhen. Stattdessen befreit er mich aus meinem Zwang, aus der Selbstverleumdung und geht hart mit sich selbst ins Gericht. Eine Reaktion, die ich nicht gewohnt bin.

Ich atme aus, versuche, mich von meiner momentanen Überforderung nicht zu sehr aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Dann tue ich etwas, was ich ebenfalls nicht gewohnt bin: Statt mich wie üblich nach einer solchen Konfrontation weiter zurückzuziehen, gehe ich auf Thranduil zu. Da er keine Anstalten macht, sich dagegen zu wehren, schlinge ich meine Arme um seine Mitte und verberge mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis auch er die Arme um mich legt, aber dann hält er mich, als wolle er mich nie wieder loslassen. „Es tut mir leid, Ithil. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid“, flüstert Thranduil in mein Haar.

„Ich weiß“, murmele ich in den Stoff seines Hemdes. „Ich weiß… Ist schon gut…“

„Nein… ich… du dachtest, ich würde deine Gefühle kritisieren… du dachtest, du wärst nicht ‚richtig‘ so wie du bist…“ Der Klang Thranduils tränenerstickter Stimme bringt mich auch fast zum Weinen. 

„Es war so leicht, es zu glauben“, flüstere ich zurück. „Meine ‚Empfindlichkeit‘ wird mir gerne von anderen vorgeworfen. Deine Aussage vorhin schien mir diese Regel nur zu bestätigen…“

„Ithil, ich kann mir denken, dass es für dich nur leere Worte sind, aber ich würde niemals...“

„Ja, ich weiß“, unterbreche ich ihn. Ich merke, dass ich allmählich innerlich ganz ruhig werde, ein angenehmes Gefühl nach all der Aufregung. „Ich weiß. Es war ein Missverständnis.“

Ich blicke Thranduil an, er nickt.

Ich gebe ihm die Zeit, um sich auch wieder zu fangen, halte ihn aber weiterhin fest. Oder ist es eher so, dass ich mich an ihm festhalte? Egal. Ich weiß nur, dass es sich gut anfühlt. Mehr brauche ich nicht.

 

„Da ist noch etwas…“, meint Thranduil nach einer Weile. „Als ich vorhin sagte, die Betonung liege auf ‚angeblich‘, bezog ich mich damit auf deine Aussage, dass ich ‚angeblich heiraten werde‘. Angeblich, Ithil, angeblich.“

Es dauert einen Augenblick, bis ich verstehe, was er mir sagen will, doch dann ist es so als fiele mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Gleichzeitig aber komme ich in Erklärungsnot: „Es ist nicht so als würde ich… Ich gönne dir alles Glück aller Welten… Und außerdem habe ich kein Recht, von dir zu verlangen… Es ist nur so, ihr wirktet so vertraut, so glücklich…“ Ja, Artikulation ist gerade etwas schwierig. Aber Gottseidank kennt Thranduil mich gut genug, um mich auch so zu verstehen.

Seine Reaktion erfolgt ohne Verzögerung: „Ja, es ist wahr, ich war froh, sie zu sehen. Und wir kennen uns auch schon eine ganze Weile. Aber sie ist nur die Tochter eines guten alten Freundes, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben ist.“

Ich öffne den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Thranduil ist schneller: „Und Ithil, um eines klar zu stellen: Wenn jemand hier das Recht auf irgendetwas hat, dann du.“ Eine effektive Methode, um meine Gedanken verstummen zu lassen und mir den Atem zu rauben. „Seitdem Legolas‘ Mutter nicht mehr ist“, fährt mein Begleiter fort, „verspüre ich nicht mehr den Wunsch und auch nicht das Bedürfnis, ein solches Bündnis mit jemandem einzugehen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich dich nicht weiterhin an meiner Seite haben will, Ithil. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du für mich weitaus mehr bist als nur ein Gast.“

Ich lächle ihn an. Endlich fühlt es sich wieder so an als würden wir einander verstehen.

„Was bin ich denn dann für dich?“, fordere ich Thranduil neckend heraus.

„Du, Ithil“, er streicht mit den Fingern über meine Wangenknochen nach hinten bis zum Ohr, „du bist richtig besonders…“

„Nicht schon wieder dieses Wort!“ Ich lache, was meinen Begleiter schmunzeln lässt.

„Na gut.“ Er lächelt vor sich hin. „Du bist das einfühlsamste, sanfteste, mitfühlendste Wesen, das ich kenne… Was ganz schön was heißen will, immerhin lebe ich schon seit Tausenden von Jahren.“ Seine Mundwinkel wandern nach oben, die Augen blitzen belustigt auf. Dieser Anblick allein reicht, um mir die Knie zittrig und das Herz warm werden zu lassen.

„Nein, ernsthaft“, fügt Thranduil hinzu. „Es gibt weder in deiner noch in meiner Sprache genügend Worte, um auch nur ansatzweise zu beschreiben, was du mir bedeutest. Immerhin bist du mein kleiner Mondschein, nicht wahr, Weltenwandlerin?“ Er stupst liebevoll meine Nase an. 

„Was das betrifft…“, werfe ich rasch ein.

Da versteift sich Thranduil plötzlich, er rührt sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Auf meine Frage, was denn los sei, deutet er hinter mich und meint nur: „Wir haben Besuch.“


	18. Wiedersehen

„Wir haben Besuch…“

 

Mein Gefühl rät mir, mich langsam umzudrehen und nicht blitzschnell herumzuwirbeln. Und da ich mir vorgenommen habe, wieder mehr auf meine innere Stimme (nicht die in meinem Kopf) zu hören, kann ich auch gleich damit anfangen.

Ich lasse Thranduil los und wende mich bedächtig unserem „Besuch“ zu, dabei noch schnell überlegend, wer oder was den Elben zu einer solchen Reaktion bewegen könnte. Wenn ich Thranduils Aussage vorhin richtig verstanden habe, hat dieser Ort hier einen eigenen ziemlich gut ausgeprägten Schutzmechanismus. Dies und die friedliche, helle Energie, die vom uralten Baum ausgeht, veranlasst mich zur Annahme, dass nichts Böses hierher vordringen kann. Abgesehen davon, dass Thranduil dann vermutlich ganz anders reagiert hätte… Aber all meine Überlegungen reichen bei Weitem nicht an das heran, was ich schließlich zu Gesicht bekomme.

 

Ein Laut des Staunens, aber auch der Bewunderung entfährt mir, als ich etwa ein Dutzend Meter von uns entfernt den perlmuttfarbenen Hirsch erblicke, auf den ich schon bei meinem ersten Besuch hier im Düsterwald getroffen bin. Ich kann nicht anders als ehrfürchtig auf Elbisch „der König des Waldes…“ zu flüstern und mich – wie damals schon – vor dem stolzen Vierbeiner zu verneigen.

Thranduil hinter mir gibt einen merkwürdig klingenden Laut von sich, aber ich bin viel zu fasziniert vom Wesen vor mir, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Mir scheint, als wäre der Hirsch noch viel schöner als bei unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen: Sein Geweih ist größer und prächtiger, sein Fell wirkt dichter, die Augen noch grüner.

Als ich einen Schritt nach vorne mache, greift Thranduil nach meiner Hand – so als wolle er mich zurückhalten. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um. In seiner Miene glaube ich Besorgtheit und Zweifel lesen zu können, was mir aber paradox erscheint, weil ich den Zusammenhang zu dieser Situation hier nicht erkennen kann. Ich schaue ihn an, suche nach passenden Worten, aber finde keine. Alles, was mir einfällt, ist, ihn beruhigend anzulächeln – ein paar Augenblicke später lässt er meine Hand wieder los.

Erneut wende ich mich dem Hirsch zu, der noch immer geduldig am selben Platz steht und zu uns herüberschaut. Langsam nähere ich mich dem Tier, Schritt für Schritt, stets darauf bedacht, keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen und es dadurch möglicherweise zu verscheuchen.

Etwa auf halber Strecke bleibe ich stehen. Ganz einfach, weil es sich richtig anfühlt. Ich halte inne, warte ab.

 

Ein paar Momente lang geschieht gar nichts, dann aber das Unfassbare: Der Hirsch kommt auf mich zu!

Ich halte den Atem an. Kann es sein, dass die Zeit auf einmal aufgehört hat zu existieren?

Ungefähr ein, zwei Meter vor mir bleibt das majestätische Tier stehen und sieht mich mit diesen wunderschönen Augen aus. Es ist als würde es direkt in mein Innerstes blicken, aber entgegen meiner üblichen Muster verspüre ich keinen Fluchtreflex; ich fühle mich nicht ausgeliefert und bedrängt, sondern als ob mich endlich jemand wirklich sehen und richtig wahrnehmen würde, als der Mensch, der ich eigentlich bin. Es ist ein Wahnsinns-Gefühl.

 

Der Hirsch kommt noch näher. Würde ich meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, könnte ich ihn berühren. Ich wage jedoch nicht, mich zu bewegen, aus Angst, diesen Moment, dieses Gefühl zu zerstören.

Da beugt sich das Tier zu meiner Hand hinunter und schnaubt mich sanft aus seinen Nüstern an. Sein warmer Atem kitzelt auf meiner Hand; ich muss lachen.

Als mein Blick auf das imposante Geweih fällt, das mir jetzt so nahe ist, wird mein Gekicher abgelöst von stiller, ernster Bewunderung. Ich fühle ein tiefes Staunen, das ich als Ehrfurcht identifizieren kann. Die Reinheit und Klarheit, die dabei über mich kommen, sind einfach unbeschreiblich; begleitet von einer scheinbar unendlich weit reichenden Ruhe, von Frieden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es kaum ein schöneres Gefühl gibt. Es treibt mir Tränen in die Augen.

 

Eine Berührung an meiner Hand lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit ab; der Hirsch hat mich mit seiner kalten, feuchten Nase angestupst und schaut mich nun aus großen Augen an – will er etwa, dass ich ihn berühre?

Zaghaft strecke ich meine Hand nach ihm aus – er scheint nichts dagegen zu haben, hält still. Also streiche ich zunächst ein paar Mal über seinen Nasenrücken, bevor ich meine Finger nach oben Richtung Geweih wandern lasse.

Stumm bitte ich den Waldbewohner um Erlaubnis; er senkt seinen Kopf, was mir Zustimmung genug erscheint. Behutsam prüfe ich die knöcherne Struktur und schließe dabei einen Moment lang die Augen, mich ganz auf meinen Tastsinn konzentrierend. Ich liebe es, mit den Fingern zu „sehen“; es ist eine ganz andere Welt, die oft auch zu anderen Erkenntnissen führt.

 

Nach einer Weile scheint das Tier genug zu haben: Es schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, hebt ihn wieder an und gibt in dezenter Lautstärke einige Töne von sich, die scheinbar direkt an mich gerichtet sind.

Dann wendet sich der Hirsch von mir ab, geht an mir vorbei, auf Thranduil zu. Dieser begrüßt den Vierbeiner wie einen alten Freund; die beiden scheinen sich schon eine ganze Weile lang zu kennen. Am erstaunlichsten für mich ist aber, wie sie miteinander kommunizieren: Ich höre zwar, wie Thranduil auf Elbisch mit dem Tier spricht, dieses gibt jedoch keinen Laut von sich. Dennoch scheint der Elb es zu verstehen, denn einige Augenblicke später kommen die beiden nebeneinander auf mich zu.

Thranduil wirkt irgendwie… feierlich. Seine Miene bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen. Was geht da vor sich?

Doch dann gibt der Hirsch wieder eine Lautfolge von sich und Thranduil lächelt mich an. Vor mir bleiben beide stehen. Der Elb hält mir seine Hand hin. Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, nicht lange nachzudenken, und lege meine Hand in seine. Thranduils Lächeln wird breiter, in seinen Augen blitzt etwas auf.

„Ithil?“ Ich versuche, aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden, aber es gelingt mir nicht.

„Ja?“ Meine Stimme zittert leicht. Irgendetwas ist hier im Gange…

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich erinnerst.“


	19. Anderswo

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich erinnerst…“

 

Augenblicklich schießen mir tausend Fragen durch den Kopf, mein Mund aber bleibt stumm. Ich nicke nur. Es ist als wären es genau diese Worte, die ich schon so lange hören will.

Wenn Thranduil angesichts meiner Widerspruchslosigkeit überrascht ist, dann zeigt er es nicht. „Bereit?“, fragt er. Wieder nicke ich. Es ist nicht so als wären plötzlich all meine Bedenken verschwunden, aber so langsam wird mir klar, dass ich aktiv etwas dafür tun muss, damit es mir wieder bessergehen kann.

Thranduil lächelt; er beugt sich zu meiner Hand hinunter, die er noch immer in seiner hält, und haucht einen Kuss darauf. „Alles wird gut, Ithil.“

Er scheint sich dessen sicher zu sein. Und allmählich wächst auch mein Glauben daran. Bin ich nicht schon so weit, bis hierher gekommen? Und habe ich jetzt nicht endlich die Unterstützung, nach der ich mich schon so lange sehne?

 

Thranduil führt mich zum Baum; der Hirsch begleitet mich auf meiner anderen Seite. Flankiert von zwei Königen – wer hätte das gedacht?

Wenige Meter vor dem Giganten bleiben wir stehen. „Den Rest des Weges musst du alleine gehen…“ Die Stimme des Elben ist leise, als würde er zögern, das zu sagen. Ich kann mir denken warum. Es ist ihm nicht recht, mich nicht begleiten zu können. Dabei weiß ich doch, dass ich diesen Weg nicht wirklich alleine gehe. Thranduil wird immer bei mir sein.

Ich will sagen, dass alles gut ist, aber irgendwie scheint mir momentan die Fähigkeit zu sprechen abhandengekommen zu sein. Also drücke ich seine Hand und versuche ihm so zu vermitteln, dass ich mich nicht von ihm im Stich gelassen fühle. Dann löse ich mich aus seinem Griff, wende mich ab und setze den Weg fort.

Was mich erwartet, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf ich da eigentlich genau zugehe. Aber angesichts der Aussicht es macht mir nichts aus: Ich sehe den Baum vor mir – so lange liebe ich diese wundervollen Pflanzen nun schon. Sie sind so majestätisch und geheimnisvoll, stark, aber auch sanft und friedlich – und übrigens ganz fantastische Zuhörer. Und dieses Exemplar hier scheint eine Art Meister in all diesen Dingen zu sein. Zumindest sagt mir mein Gefühl das.

 

Plötzlich fühlt es sich so an als würde ich durch eine unsichtbare Barriere, einen Schutzwall laufen. Ich spüre wie sich die Energie verändert. Sie wird dichter, intensiver. Als ich mich kurz zu Thranduil umdrehe, ist der verschwunden; an der Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hat, sind nur mehr Gras und Blumen. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Wiese gleiten – keine Spur von meinem Begleiter, vom Hirsch ebenso wenig.

 

Panik wäre vermutlich die logische Reaktion. Aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass alles in Ordnung ist; vermutlich verschleiert die Energie das Bild vor meinen Augen einfach. Außerdem habe ich nichts gehört, keinen Laut, bis auf die Grillen.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge...“, rede ich mir gut zu, ehe ich mich wieder umdrehe und die letzte Entfernung zum Baum zurücklege. „Alles ist gut…“

 

Ganz nah am Baum scheint die Luft fast zu vibrieren. Und doch fühlt es sich nicht ungut an; eher wie Nach-Hause-Kommen.

Überlegend was genau ich jetzt wohl tun soll, lege ich zunächst eine Hand an den Stamm. Nichts geschieht.

Ich streiche mit meinen Fingern über die zerfurchte Rinde. Nichts geschieht.

Nun berühre ich auch mit der zweiten Hand den Baum. Noch immer geschieht nichts.

An dieser Stelle muss ich lachen. Was habe ich eigentlich erwartet? Vielleicht bin ich aber auch einfach nur nervöser als ich glaube.

 

Da ist mir plötzlich als würde ich ein Geräusch hören, eine Stimme, ein Wispern. Ich lausche angestrengt, kann aber nicht verstehen, was gesagt wird. Woher das wohl kommen mag? Kann es sein, …?

Ich nähere mich mit meinem Kopf dem Baum. Tatsächlich scheint das Geräusch lauter zu werden. Wie cool ist das denn!?

Als ich so nah bin, dass mein Ohr den Stamm berührt, kann ich allmählich ein Wort ausmachen. „Ithilarinia…“ Es ist eine tiefe, sonore Stimme, die da meinen Namen flüstert. „Komm.… komm zu mir… Weltenwandlerin…“

Die Worte verklingen, verpuffen. Ich lausche, aber es kommt nichts mehr. Nur Stille. Ich staune. Was ist da gerade passiert?

In diesem Moment geht die Welt in Weiß auf.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es ist so hell, dass es mich blendet. Alles um mich herum erstrahlt in hellstem, reinstem Weiß. Ich versuche, meine Augen mit der Hand vor dem starken Licht abzuschirmen, aber das bringt nicht viel. Also schließe ich sie.

Ich habe das Gefühl als würde mich das Licht durchdringen. Als würde es keine Grenzen, keine Hindernisse kennen und mich ganz und gar durchleuchten. Unangenehm ist es aber nicht. Nach all der Dunkelheit tut ein bisschen Helle richtig gut.

 

„Da bist du ja…!“

Die dunkle Stimme von vorhin erschreckt mich; ohne darüber nachzudenken öffne ich die Augen. Das grelle Weiß ist verschwunden, es blendet nicht mehr. Stattdessen befinde ich mich an einem undefinierbaren Ort.

„Sei gegrüßt, Weltenwandlerin!“

Ich sehe mich um, kann aber niemanden finden. „Wer bist du?“, frage ich in den endlosen Raum hinaus.

„Ich bin der ich bin…“, kommt es geheimnisvoll zurück, gefolgt von einem tiefen Lachen, das die Luft vibrieren lässt. „Aber nicht der, der glaubst, dass ich bin…“

Na toll, eine gestaltlose Stimme, die in Rätseln spricht. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt…

„Also bist du nicht Gott…!?“, entgegne ich unsicher. Wieder ertönt ein Gelächter, das mich irgendwie an den Klang von bebenden Steinen erinnert. Ich scheine den Besitzer der Stimme ja ganz schön zu amüsieren.

„Ja, kleines Menschlein, das ist richtig. Ich bin nicht Gott deiner Welt…“

Wie ein Echo hallen diese letzten Worte wieder und wieder. Ich schweige, warte darauf, dass die Stimme fortfährt, doch vergeblich; anscheinend bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Zug dran.

„Dann bist du ein anderer Gott?“ Das ist die erste Frage, die mir in den Sinn kommt. „Ein Gott einer anderen Welt?“

Darauf folgt ein bedrohlich klingendes Grollen, unter dem ich mich instinktiv ducke, wie um nicht von einem Blitz erschlagen zu werden.

„Darum geht es jetzt nicht!“, donnert die Stimme über mich hinweg. Gerade noch amüsiert, scheint sie jetzt ungeduldig zu werden – ein meiner Meinung nach etwas plötzlicher Stimmungsumschwung.

Ich schweige, warte ab. Ich habe zwar keine Angst, aber ganz wohl ist mir bei dieser Sache hier auch nicht. Immerhin habe ich nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, mit wem ich es zu tun habe.

Als die Stimme wieder erklingt, scheint ihr Zorn schon wieder verflogen zu sein: „Die eigentliche Frage lautet: Wer bist du?“ Und nach einigen Momenten fügt sie hinzu: „Ich weiß ja, wer du bist… Aber weißt du es auch?“

Ich überlege, aber mir fällt keine gute Antwort darauf ein. Also sage ich einfach das Nächstbeste, das mir in den Sinn kommt: „Ich glaube, ich habe es vergessen…“

Die Reaktion erfolgt prompt. „Guuuhuuut. Das ist sehr guuuhuuut. Erkenntnis ist der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu Veränderung. Du musst erst sehen, bevor du verändern kannst. Wirklich sehr guuuhuuut.“

Abrupt schlägt die Stimmung des Unsichtbaren wieder um; es ist als ob da mehrere Personen mit derselben Stimme sprechen würden. „So, nun aber genug geredet. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich erinnerst.“

Ich werde nicht gefragt, ob ich will oder ob ich bereit sei; anscheinend habe ich da nichts zu sagen.

Auf einmal fährt von oben ein heller Blitz herab, so schnell, dass ich keine Zeit habe auszuweichen. Er trifft auf mich, fährt durch mich hindurch…

 

… und dann ist alles schwarz.


	20. Entscheidungen

Als die Schwärze um mich herum verschwindet, befinde ich mich wieder an einem anderen Ort. In dem Moment, als ich das registriere, weiß ich auch sofort, dass das hier meine Welt ist. Doch sie ist nicht so wie ich sie zurückgelassen habe.

Ich betrachte die Szene vor mir: Drei Mädchen albern herum, sie scherzen und lachen, scheinen die besten Freundinnen zu sein. Sie wirken unbeschwert und unbesiegbar – als könnten sie sich stets aufeinander verlassen und gemeinsam alles durchstehen. Ich wundere mich nicht wenig als ich mich selbst unter den Dreien erkenne… Was ist hier wieder los?

„Das ist dein Leben wie es hätte sein können…“, ertönt da die dunkle Stimme von vorhin. Ich blicke mich um, doch wieder ist niemand zu sehen. Wie eine Erzählerstimme von oben fährt der Unsichtbare fort: „… wie es hätte sein können, wenn dein Wesen ein anderes wäre…“

Die darauffolgende dramatische Pause erfüllt ihren Zweck voll und ganz; ich halte den Atem an, darauf wartend was als Nächstes kommt.

Aber da kommt nichts mehr. Offenbar bin ich wieder an der Reihe etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. „Sie sieht so… glücklich aus…“ Ich wage es fast nicht, dieses Wort auszusprechen, setze seine Buchstaben ganz vorsichtig zusammen, so als wäre es zerbrechlich. Glücklich… ein Wort, das zu selten auf mich zutrifft. Umso seltsamer kommt mir das hier vor, das, was ich gerade erlebe, was mir gezeigt wird, so unwirklich… Ist es im Grunde ja auch, oder?

„Es hätte ebenso real sein können wie dein jetziges Ich…“, kommentiert die Stimme von oben. „Doch die Entscheidung fiel anders aus…“

Diese Aussage kann ich natürlich nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. „Die Entscheidung??? Wessen Entscheidung denn bitte???“

Die Antwort erfolgt kryptisch: „Nicht immer ist es eine einzige, große Entscheidung, manchmal stecken viele, kleine dahinter…“

„Soll das heißen, ich habe mich dafür entschieden so zu sein wie ich bin?“ Ungläubigkeit macht sich in mir breit. Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Dass ich selbst mich für ein Leben entschieden habe, das mich vor so viele Schwierigkeiten stellt…

„Es ist ein Wechselspiel von Aktion und Reaktion, von innen und außen, von du und ich…“, meint die Stimme geheimnisvoll. Langsam aber sicher geht sie mir auf die Nerven mit ihrer rätselhaften Art. Doch bevor ich mich aufregen kann, fährt sie schon fort: „Was wäre, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass du die Wahl hast? Du kannst dich jetzt für die Alternative entscheiden, für das Leben dort drüben…“

Ich zögere. Warum zögere ich? Sollte ich nicht vor Freude einen Luftsprung machen und bedenkenlos zustimmen?

„Wie sieht ihr Leben sonst aus?“, frage ich, meinem Bauchgefühl folgend, das plötzlich ein ungut-komisches Gefühl bei der Sache hat.

„Ist dir das noch nicht genug?“, will die unsichtbare Stimme in einem Ton wissen, der eigentlich keinen Widerspruch duldet.

„Na ja…“, entgegne ich kleinlaut. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher…“

„Wie du willst…“, meint die Stimme ohne weiteren Kommentar.

Im nächsten Moment finde ich mich neben meinem alternativen Ich in mehreren Bildern und Szenen wieder und habe so die Möglichkeit, Einblick in ihr Leben zu erhalten. Ganz egal ob in der Familie, bei der Arbeit oder unter Freunden, eines ist mir schnell klar: Ihr Leben unterscheidet sich wesentlich von meinem. Es ist nicht ohne Probleme und Sorgen, aber dennoch erscheint es mir tausendmal einfacher als meines. Sie fühlt sich wohl unter Menschen, ist angenommen und geliebt, fühlt sich nie einsam und lacht viel mehr als ich.

Dennoch bleibt dieses kleine, nagende Gefühl in mir, das mich zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Als wir wieder zur ersten Szene mit den drei Freundinnen zurückkehren, kommen die folgenden Worte wie von selbst aus meinem Mund: „Sie schreibt nicht, oder?“ Es kommt mir so vor als wären dies die Worte eines anderen; in dem Moment, als ich sie ausgesprochen habe, kommt es mir wie eine Erkenntnis vor, die mein Geist ohne mein Wissen erlangt hat.

„Nein, das tut sie nicht“, ertönt die Stimme, die sich während der Bilderfolge erstaunlicherweise im Hintergrund gehalten und geschwiegen hat.

Ich überlege. Wäre ein Leben ohne Schreiben so schlimm? Mein alternatives Ich hat auf mich einen recht zufriedenen und glücklichen Eindruck gemacht; so als bräuchte es das Schreiben ganz einfach nicht… Mein Bauchgefühl aber sagt mir, dass ich auf der richtigen Fährte bin. Irgendetwas übersehe ich hier…

„Du suchst nach einem Haken…“, stellt der Unsichtbare für mich fest. „Nach Schwarz in Weiß, nach einem Grund, warum dieses Leben dort doch nicht so ‚perfekt‘ ist…“

Ich nicke noch bevor ich mir darüber klar bin.

„Dann stell mir die Frage“, kommt es von oben.

Noch ehe ich überlegen kann, was damit wohl gemeint sein könnte, sage ich folgende Worte: „Zeig mir bitte noch eine Szene… Zeig mir das Leben meines anderen Ichs mit Thranduil…“

„Wie du wünschst…“

Die Szene wechselt. Doch statt dem Grün des Düsterwalds, statt dem prächtigen Elbenreich und Thranduils liebevollem Blick ist da nur Schwarz. Ich warte, doch es kommt nichts. Nur ein Kommentar von oben: „In deinem anderen Leben gibt es keine Szene mit Thranduil und dir. In keinem der anderen Leben. Dein anderes Ich verknüpft nichts mit dem Namen des Elben; er ist höchstens eine weit entfernte, nicht greifbare Figur aus einer Geschichte…“

Plötzlich überkommt mich Panik. Ich fühle den mir bekannten Druck auf der Brust und die Enge im Hals. Ich versuche, dagegen anzukämpfen. Gleichzeitig stürmen gefühlt tausend Stimmen auf mich ein: Ein Leben ohne Thranduil? Ist es das wert? Geliebt in meiner Welt aber dafür keine andere? Wäre es nicht viel einfacher? Braucht es das Schreiben überhaupt? Was will ich denn nun überhaupt? Wofür entscheide ich mich?...

Ein immenser Druck befällt mich. Ich habe das Gefühl, davon erdrückt zu werden. Die Luft wird knapp. Wollte ich nicht immer, dass mein Leben anders wäre? Und sah mein anderes Ich nicht unendlich glücklich aus? Wie kann ich so ein Leben ablehnen?

„Die Entscheidung ist gefallen“, ertönt da von oben die tiefe, dunkle Stimme. „So sei es.“

Endgültigkeit klingt in diesen Worten mit. Wie ein Richtspruch, der nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann. Meine Panik vertausendfacht sich von null auf hundert. Welche Entscheidung? Ich habe doch gar nichts entschieden…!

Die Welt um mich herum beginnt sich aufzulösen. „Lebe wohl, Weltenwandlerin…“ Meine Gedanken rasen, aber ich bekomme kein Wort heraus. „Halt! Warte!“, will ich sagen. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!“ Was habe ich nur getan?

Ich verstehe nicht, was in meinem Inneren vor sich geht. Dafür geht alles viel zu schnell und ist viel zu tiefschichtig. Ich weiß nur, dass da eine riesige Angst ist. Sie wird größer und größer, bis ich glaube, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können. Und dann, plötzlich, ist es vorbei.

 

 

 

Ein Knall lässt mich nach vorne taumeln. Ich warte darauf zu fallen, aber dazu kommt es nicht. Stattdessen riecht es plötzlich nach Wald und alten Büchern, nach Frühling. Eine Stimme ruft meinen Namen. Das Schwarz verschwindet. Graublaue Augen schauen mich an. Ich bin zuhause.


	21. Zuhause

„Thranduil?“, frage ich mit einem deutlich hörbaren Zittern in meiner Stimme. Einen Moment lang befürchte ich, keine Antwort zu erhalten, auf Stille und Nichts zu stoßen. Umso erleichterter bin ich, als die mir so unendlich gut bekannte Stimme antwortet: „Ich bin hier, Ithil, alles ist gut.“

Ich vergrabe mich tiefer in den Stoff an Thranduils Brust, tiefer in diesen unverkennbaren Duft, den ich – so wird mir in diesem Moment klar – ohne zu zögern als „Zuhause“ identifizieren würde. Ein Gedanke der mir ein Lachen entlockt. Spannung fällt von mir ab wie ein großer, schwerer Stein; ich fühle mich so leicht und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, ertönt Thranduils sonore Stimme.

„Ja, alles gut“, antworte ich. „Ich bin nur so unheimlich erleichtert dich zu sehen… Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich für immer verloren…“

Trotz meiner Freude zittert meine Stimme an dieser Stelle wieder. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, wie knapp es war – beinahe hätte ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, den ich mit Sicherheit bis in alle Ewigkeit bereut hätte. Wobei, das mit dem Bereuen wäre vermutlich ausgefallen; immerhin hätte ich mich nicht an dieses Leben mit Thranduil erinnern können, oder?

Der Gedanke lässt mich zittern. Ich fühle wie Thranduil mich noch fester an sich drückt. „Ich bin hier, Ithil. Ich bin hier…“

 

 

Wir beschließen, noch ein wenig auf der Lichtung zu bleiben und legen uns nebeneinander ins Gras. Ich greife nach Thranduils Hand, ganz einfach, weil mir gerade danach ist – kommentarlos erwidert der Elb den Kontakt.

Ich schaue nach oben, beobachte die Wolken, die über den blauen Himmel ziehen. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich als Kind dort oben nach Figuren und Formen gesucht habe. Einfach unbeschwert. Ein Gefühl, das ich schon lange nicht mehr kannte – bis jetzt.

„Du hast dich also entschieden, die Weltenwandlerin zu bleiben?“, fragt Thranduil nach einer Weile.

Ich drehe den Kopf in seine Richtung; er schaut mich nachdenklich an. Der Anblick seiner blaugrauen Augen erinnert mich plötzlich an all die schönen Momente, die ich schon mit ihm verbringen durfte. Gleichzeitig ist da eine Art Versprechen von Fortsetzung – eine Ahnung, dass es da in Zukunft noch viele weitere solcher Momente geben könnte.

„Woran denkst du gerade?“ Thranduils Stimme holt mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Er hat sich auf die Seite gedreht, mir zugewandt, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und schaut liebevoll auf mich herab.

„Daran, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann…“ Es tut gut, einfach zu sagen, was in mir vorgeht, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken und Angst vor den möglichen Konsequenzen zu haben. Es ist unheimlich befreiend.

„Geht mir auch so…“, meint Thranduil und streicht gedankenverloren über die Konturen meines Gesichts.

Irgendetwas ist anders. In dem Moment, als seine Haut auf meine trifft, ist da eine Art Kribbeln. Wie von selbst schließen sich meine Augen reflexartig. Das Kribbeln intensiviert sich.

„Feinfühligkeit hat auch gute Seiten…“, haucht mir Thranduil ins Ohr und löst damit einen Schauer aus, der mir über den Rücken fährt.

Ich halte ganz still. Thranduils Berührungen sind so sanft, so federleicht und doch breitet sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen aus. Es ist ein sehr intensives Gefühl, aber auch wunderschön.

„Könntest du bitte niemals damit aufhören?“, seufze ich nach einiger Zeit.

Thranduil lacht. „Sehr wohl, Majestät!“

Dann wird er plötzlich wieder ernst. „Du hättest dir Vieles ersparen können… wenn du dich anders entschieden hättest…“

Ich schlage die Augen auf. Er wirkt traurig.

„Das wäre es nicht wert“, entgegne ich klar und bestimmt. „Niemals, auf keinen Fall. Nicht, wenn ich das hier dafür aufgeben muss.“

„Meine kleine, tapfere Weltenwandlerin…“ Thranduil lächelt wieder und greift nach meiner Hand. „Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, wie besonders du bist?“

Ich lache. „Ich glaube, mit diesem Wort werde ich mich nie anfreunden…! Und könntest du mir bitte mal erklären, was es mit dieser Bezeichnung ‚Weltenwandlerin‘ auf sich hat?“

Thranduil grinst. „Na ja, so viel sei zumindest gesagt: Ich glaube, du bist jetzt schon ein Mythos, eine Legende…“

„Thranduil!“ Lachend stürze ich mich auf ich, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verliert und auf dem Rücken landet, ich halb auf ihm drauf. „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“

„Ich? Jetzt wieder? Gar nichts…“, antwortet der Elb mit scheinheiliger Unschuldsmiene. „Das warst alles du selbst… Ich habe lediglich ein wenig nachgeholfen, dass dein Ruf dir vorauseilt…“

Ich brauche nur den Mund aufzumachen, da kommt er mir schon zuvor: „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswergen. Du hast jedes Bisschen davon verdient.“

„Und wenn ich die Erwartungen nicht erfülle?“, will ich skeptisch und auch ein wenig verunsichert wissen.

„Dann bekommen es die Kritiker mit mir zu tun!“, entgegnet Thranduil entschlossen. „Spaß beiseite, Ithil. Du erfüllst die Erwartungen nicht nur, du übertriffst sie sogar. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass es irgendjemand hier in Mittelerde wagen wird, dich zu kritisieren.“ Er scheint sich da ziemlich sicher zu sein.

„Weil ich unter deinem Schutz stehe?“, necke ich ihn.

„Das sowieso. Vor allem aber, weil du einzigartig bist, Ithil. Du bist die Weltenwandlerin.“

Langsam fange ich an zu begreifen. „Du siehst mich ganz anders als ich mich selbst sehe…“

„Ja, kann sein…“, meint Thranduil. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du siehst, aber das, was ich sehe, ist eindeutig…“

„Sag jetzt nicht ‚besonders‘!“, warne ich ihn lachend.

„… wunderschön“, vollendet der Elbenkönig seinen Satz. „Das, was ich sehe, ist wunderschön.“


	22. Endlich

Langsam geht die Sonne unter. Der Gedanke, diesen Ort hier schon zu verlassen und in den „Alltag“ zurückzukehren, widerstrebt mir. Es fühlt sich so an als würde ich hier hingehören; wie eine Art „Wiege“, aber auch wie eine „Festung“.

 

„Müssen wir aufbrechen?“, frage ich Thranduil, mich selbst dazu zwingend, diese Wörter auszusprechen.

 

Er sieht mich kurz an und meint dann: „Würdest du gerne noch hierbleiben?“

 

„Geht das denn?“ Hoffnungsvoll suche ich in seiner Miene nach einer Antwort.

 

Thranduil lacht. „Du weißt, dass ich dir nichts abschlagen kann. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn deine Augen so leuchten…“ Er zwinkert mich verschwörerisch zu; ich falle ihm um den Hals. „Du bist der Aller-aller-allerbeste!!“

 

 

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so einen Sternenhimmel gesehen zu haben. In meiner Welt lebe ich zwar in einer der kleinsten Kleinstädte überhaupt und dementsprechend hält sich die Lichtverschmutzung in Grenzen, aber mehr als ein paar Sterne kann ich dort am Nachthimmel nicht erkennen. Als ich zum ersten Mal hier im Düsterwald nachts nach oben gen Himmel schaute, war ich überwältigt von der Vielzahl an Sternen – doch selbst das ist hiergegen nur ein schwacher Trost.

 

Ich bin so gebannt von diesem Anblick, dass ich mehrere Minuten lang nur still daliege und nach oben schaue. Es ist imposant, gewaltig und mehr als beeindruckend – und doch auf eine so stille und bescheidene Art und Weise. Es ist ein Gefühl von unendlicher Weite, von Ewigkeit, und doch auch tröstend. Plötzlich scheint es mir ganz einfach zu sein, darauf zu vertrauen, dass schon alles gut wird – etwas, das ich so nicht kenne. Es lässt ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit in mir aufsteigen – wie unendlich froh bin ich, jetzt hier sein zu dürfen!

 

Nach einer Weile blicke ich zu Thranduil; er ist schweigsam, scheint nachdenklich.

 

„Was bedrückt dich?“, frage ich ihn sanft, immer noch dieses tiefe Gefühl der Zufriedenheit verspürend.

 

Der Elb sieht mich an; sein Blick wirkt zerstreut, sein versuchtes Lächeln berührt mich irgendwo tief in meinem Innersten. Ich weiß sofort, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handeln muss.

 

„Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du gesagt hast…“, weiht Thranduil mich ein. „Darüber, dass ich dich ganz anders sehe als du selbst dich siehst…“ Er wendet seinen Blick wieder nach oben; ich tue es ihm gleich. Selbst- und Fremdwahrnehmung ist ein Thema, über das ich schon viel nachgedacht habe; manchmal glaube ich fast, viel zu viel.

 

„Ich…“ Thranduil bricht ab; scheint auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

 

Ich greife nach seiner Hand, drücke sie leicht, um ihn zu ermutigen. Gleichzeitig versuche ich ihm zu vermitteln, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben; er soll sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt fühlen.

 

Als ich ihn von der Seite betrachte, sehe ich, dass er lächelt. Aber da ist auch diese Traurigkeit in seiner Miene, die mich ganz und gar nicht kalt lässt. Dennoch warte ich ab.

 

„Ich wünschte“, beginnt der Elbenherrscher schließlich erneut und löst damit die Spannung langsam auf, „ich wünschte, es gäbe einen Weg, dass du dich durch meine Augen sehen könntest… Denn ganz egal, was ich dir auch sage – es hilft nicht, wenn du nicht daran glaubst…“

 

Ich weiß, dass das nicht als Vorwurf gemeint ist. Bei jedem anderen würde ich jetzt vermutlich in die Offensive gehen, mich wehren, aber nicht hier, nicht bei Thranduil. Stattdessen versuche ich, ihn an meinen Überlegungen teilhaben zu lassen: „Weißt du, es ist nicht, dass ich es nicht glauben will… Es ist nur so verdammt schwer…“ An dieser Stelle drückt der Elb meine Hand und ahmt damit meine Geste von vorhin nach – da steigt plötzlich eine Ahnung in mir auf,

 

dass meine ganzen Zweifel ihn betreffend tatsächlich umsonst sein könnten. Kann es sein, dass ich wirklich nicht begreife, was ich ihm bedeute?

 

„So oft hat man mir das Gegenteil gesagt…“, spreche ich weiter. „So oft bin ich mit diesen Seiten von mir auf Widerstand und Kritik gestoßen… und dann kommst du daher und sagst mir plötzlich, dass genau das das Beste an mir sein soll… Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte dir einfach glauben und glücklich darüber sein… aber die Stimmen in meinem Kopf wissen es besser, sie wissen es immer besser…“

 

Ich merke die Verzweiflung, die in mir aufsteigt, die Verzweiflung, die Hilflosigkeit, das Gefühl von Verloren-Sein.

 

„Komm her“, meint Thranduil. Ich rücke näher an ihn heran, berge mein Gesicht zum wiederholten Mal an seiner Brust, er legt seine Arme um mich.

 

„Du brauchst Zeit, Ithil. Zeit und Geduld und auch ein ganzes Stückchen Mut. Aber die gute Nachricht ist: Du musst das nicht alleine schaffen… Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von solchen Versprechen, weil viel zu viele schon gebrochen worden sind, doch glaube mir: Du kannst immer, jederzeit auf mich zählen. Immer, Ithil. Immer.“

 

Seine Finger zeichnen Kreise auf meinem Rücken. Es ist eine beruhigende und besänftigende Geste.

 

Ich schweige. Worte scheinen überflüssig an dieser Stelle. Auch wenn es so viel gibt, was ich gerne aussprechen würde.

 

Nach einer Weile fragt Thranduil: „Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung, Ithil? An unser Gespräch nach dem weißen Hirsch?“

 

Ich nicke. Nie könnte ich das vergessen, was damals geschehen ist. Für einen Außenstehenden vielleicht unscheinbar und von keiner Bedeutung hat es meinem Leben doch eine ganz neue Richtung gegeben:

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

einige Jahre zuvor, im Düsterwald

 

 

Ich blicke in Thranduils graublaue Augen, die mir so viel mehr zu sagen scheinen, als man es mit Worten je ausdrücken könnte. Dabei spüre ich ein Kribbeln in mir, das ich vorher noch nie erlebt habe.

 

„Ich fürchte, wenn du nach Unbeschwertheit und Leichtigkeit suchst, bist du bei mir an der falschen Stelle..." Der Elb seufzt kaum hörbar. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem fühlen sich meine empathischen Fähigkeiten nicht wie eine Last an, sondern wie eine Bereicherung. Das bewirkt, dass ich mich schon allein dadurch, dass Thranduil einen Teil seiner Empfindungen mit mir teilt, ein bisschen besser fühle. Bisher war ich immer froh, wenn ich andere möglichst schnell wieder „los wurde“, jetzt ist auf einmal alles anders, alles ‚verkehrt‘: Meinetwegen könnten wir so ewig hier beieinander bleiben.

 

Als ob der Elb gerade dasselbe denken würde, verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich, er wird weicher und fürsorglicher. Ich frage mich, ob er auch diese mysteriöse Verbindung zwischen uns spürt… Das kann nicht wieder nur eine meiner ‚Einbildungen‘ sein, oder?

 

"Aber das wusstest du bereits, nicht wahr?", fährt er fort. Es ist als würde er mich auf einen Blick durchschauen, als könne er problemlos hinter meine Fassade und die ganzen Maskeraden blicken und erkennen, wie ich wirklich bin. "Warum also bist du hier, kleines Menschlein?"

 

 

Dass sich die Situation nach unseren anfänglichen „Schwierigkeiten“ so sehr wendet, hätte ich nie erwartet. Plötzlich befinde ich mich im Gespräch mit jemandem, den ich gerade zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Und es ist nicht nur irgendein Gespräch: keine der üblichen Kennenlern-Floskeln, kein Smalltalk, kein Austausch von Nichtigkeiten. Es überrascht mich, wie einfach diese Situation ist, ganz natürlich und unkompliziert; am meisten verwundert aber bin ich über mich selbst: Für meine Verhältnisse bin ich erstaunlich entspannt. Ohne das Bedürfnis, auf Abstand und in die Offensive zu gehen, fühlt es sich plötzlich leicht an, meine Gedanken mitzuteilen. Und das Verrückteste: Die Erfüllung dieses Bedürfnis in mir nach Nähe, nach Austausch, nach Ehrlichkeit und Offenheit wird plötzlich realistisch; das, was ich so lange für einen unerreichbaren Traum gehalten habe, greifbar. Es ist der Wahnsinn.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

„Erinnerst du dich? Weißt du es noch, Ithil? Weißt du noch, wie ich damals war?"

 

„Ja. Ja! Natürlich weiß ich das noch!“

 

„Und…weißt du auch, was über mich erzählt wird?... Hast du es jemals gehört?... Man sagt sich, ich sei ein kalter, grausamer und unberührbarer Herrscher mit einem Herz aus Stein… na ja, in manchen Versionen habe ich auch gar kein Herz…“

 

„Das stimmt aber nicht!“, widerspreche ich vehement, kaum hat Thranduil den Satz beendet. „So bist du nicht. Überhaupt nicht! Die, die so etwas sagen, verstehen dich nicht. Sie sehen etwas und interpretieren es nach ihrem Willen, ohne genauer hinzuschauen!“

 

„Danke, Ithil, das ist lieb von dir.“ Thranduils Miene spiegelt seine Worte wieder. „Das war zwar nicht das, auf was ich hinauswollte, aber meinst du nicht, es könnte bei dir das gleiche sein? Dass dich die Menschen beurteilen ohne dich zu kennen?“

 

„Ja…doch...schon…“

 

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, Ithil“, fährt Thranduil fort. „Du hast mich verändert. Seit ich dich kenne, bin ich anders als vorher. Als wir uns damals unterhalten haben, konnte ich kaum glauben, was passierte. Wie ich redete, wie stark ich wieder das Bedürfnis verspürte, mich zu öffnen, mich mitzuteilen. Du, Ithil, hast mich wieder weicher gestimmt, mich daran erinnert, dass eine vermeintliche Schwäche auch eine Stärke sein kann...“

 

Bei so viel Information weiß ich gar nicht, worauf ich zuerst reagieren soll. Mein Mund entscheidet sich schließlich für: „Das ist verrückt, das ist so verrückt… Ich hatte damals genau das gleiche Gefühl. Es war so… ‚einfach‘ mit dir, so ‚leicht‘. Und das ist es auch immer noch…“

 

Thranduil drückt mir überschwänglich einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich nehme an, das ist Ausdruck seiner Freude.

 

„Du hast meine Welt komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, kleine Weltenwandlerin. Und darüber bin ich so froh!“

 

Ich grinse wie verrückt. Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran, so etwas gesagt zu bekommen. Früher war mir das immer peinlich; vermutlich, weil ich mich zu sehr dagegen gewehrt und es als ‚überflüssig‘ empfunden habe. Nun aber begreife ich allmählich, dass es auch andere Blickwinkel gibt. Offenbar kann ich wirklich wichtig sein – so sehr ich es bisher auch versuchte, mir das einzureden, geglaubt bzw. gespürt habe ich es nie. Ich denke, ich bin da auf einem guten Weg. Einem Weg, auf dem ich endlich lerne, mich selbst zu achten und zu lieben, meinen eigenen Wert zu erkennen. Es heißt oft, man müsse sich erst selbst lieben, damit andere einen lieben könnten… nun, davon war ich noch nie wirklich überzeugt.


	23. Heimwärts

In dieser Nacht schlafe ich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr – und zum ersten Mal unter freiem Himmel. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob Thranduil beabsichtigt hatte, tatsächlich hier im Herzen des Waldes zu übernachten, aber ich bin froh, dass es so gekommen ist.

Als ich morgens die Augen aufschlage, in Thranduils Arme eingehüllt wie in einen Kokon, bin ich so erholt und ausgeruht als hätte ich mehrere Tage lang geschlafen. Ich fühle mich stark und mutig und dazu bereit, mich dem neuen Tag zu stellen – eine Seltenheit bei mir, die ich es gewohnt bin, ständig an mir selbst und meiner „Überlebensfähigkeit“ zu zweifeln.

 

Bevor wir das Herz des Waldes wieder verlassen, versuche ich, mir diesen Ort so genau wie möglich einzuprägen. Alle meine Sinne tragen zusammen, was sie finden können, um ein möglichst detailgetreues und umfangreiches Bild zu erzeugen. Ich hoffe, mich so erinnern zu können – daran, wie unendlich glücklich und geborgen und geliebt ich mich hier gefühlt habe.

„Du weißt, dass du jederzeit hierher zurückkehren kannst?“ Thranduil taucht lautlos neben mir auf. „Ganz egal, ob mit mir oder ohne mich – dieser Ort wird dir immer offenstehen…“

„Ich vermisse es jetzt schon, hier zu sein“, verleihe ich meinen Gefühlen der Sehnsucht, des Abschieds und der Melancholie Ausdruck. „Ich glaube, das hier ist der schönste Ort aller Welten…“

Thranduil greift nach meiner Hand.

„Weißt du, es gelingt mir nicht immer zwischen den Welten zu reisen, ganz egal, wie sehr ich es auch will oder das Gefühl habe, es zu brauchen…“, vertraue ich dem Elben meine Sorgen an. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das auszusprechen. Aber ich spüre, wie mein Vertrauen zu Thranduil immer weiter wächst – ich bin bei ihm tatsächlich „gut aufgehoben“; es wird mir hier nichts Schlimmes passieren.

„Hast du Angst?“ Mein Begleiter sieht mich von der Seite her an.

Ich nicke nur, weiche seinem Blick aber aus. Es ist ein unangenehmes Gefühl, Ängste „absichtlich“ heraufzubeschwören.

„Wovor, Ithil?“

Meine Gedanken rasen. Und doch kriege ich kein Wort heraus. Es ist als würden mich meine Ängste in mir selbst einsperren, zur Strafe, dass ich sie aus ihrem Schlummer geweckt habe.

„Lass dir Zeit, Ithil…“ Thranduils Stimme klingt ganz weich und sanft. Er scheint zu merken, was in mir vorgeht. Mit diesem Gedanken und dem hellen, warmen Gefühl, das damit einhergeht, kann ich mich aus der Umklammerung meiner Ängste zumindest soweit befreien, dass ich wieder sprechen kann: „Ich habe Angst davor, dass es wieder schlimm wird in meiner Welt, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer als bisher, und ich nicht hierher zurückkommen kann… Ich habe Angst davor, keinen Ausweg, keine Zuflucht zu haben…“

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen…“, meint Thranduil. Ich sehe ihn an. Sein Blick ist ebenso wie seine Stimme weich und liebevoll. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Last nehmen, Ithil. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir versprechen, dass nichts davon je eintreten wird…“

Er nimmt diese Sache so ernst, lässt sich so sehr darauf ein, dass es mir plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig scheint, dass auch er mir keine Lösung anbieten kann. Thranduils Anteilnahme rührt mich so sehr, dass meine Ängste in den Hintergrund rücken – ich muss lächeln.

„Ich danke dir…“

Überraschung zeichnet sich in seiner Miene ab. „Bitte was?“

Ich stelle mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und gebe dem Elben einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann umarme ich ihn ganz fest. „Ich danke dir…“

„Also jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr…“, gibt Thranduil zu.

Ich lache. „Du bist ein Schatz.“ Dann strecke ich ihm meine Hand hin. „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen…“

 

Der Ritt zurück verläuft ereignislos. Ich bemerke jedoch eine Veränderung meiner Wahrnehmung: Ich fühle mich den Bäumen und dem ganzen Wald noch mehr verbunden als vorher; es ist als wäre ich ein Teil davon, als würde ich dazugehören. Ein fantastisches Gefühl, das sich durch die Ereignisse im Herzen des Waldes gesteigert zu haben scheint, und das ich auch in meiner Welt kenne. Ich berichte Thranduil davon: „… Irgendwann fiel mir auf, dass ich mich wohler fühlte, wenn Bäume in der Nähe waren. Ich fühlte mich zu ihnen hingezogen… Manchmal kommt mir vor, ich habe Bäume lieber als Menschen…“

An dieser Stelle lacht der Elb. „Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Mir geht es manchmal ähnlich…“

Ich schmunzle. „Wir zwei haben ziemlich viel gemeinsam… kann das sein?“

„So ist es…“, raunt Thranduil mir ins Ohr. Es kitzelt. Beide lachen wir.

 

Zurück am königlichen Hof treffen wir bei den Stallungen auf Legolas. Der Waldlandprinz scheint erleichtert uns zu sehen, versucht aber, es zu überspielen. „Adar! Ithilarinia! Wie gut, dass ihr wieder da seid…!“

Thranduil lässt Dúath vor seinem Sohn anhalten. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Alles in bester Ordnung“, beeilt sich Legolas zu sagen. Dass er dabei zu schnell ist, fällt nicht nur mir auf.

Thranduil steigt vom Pferd und meint mit belustigter Miene: „Da bin ich nicht einmal 48 Stunden weg und schon bricht alles zusammen…“ Er klopft seinem Sohn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Nun? Heraus mit der Sprache…!“

„Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit…“, gesteht Legolas kleinlaut.

Thranduil lacht. „Schon gut, mein Sohn. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern. Aber zuerst…“ Er wendet sich mir zu. „… zuerst werde ich dieser Schönheit vom Pferd herunterhelfen. So viel Zeit muss sein!“

Ich habe Thranduil selten so ausgelassen erlebt. Legolas scheint es ähnlich zu ergehen – seine Miene spiegelt eine Mischung aus Skepsis und Freude wider.

Thranduil streckt mir seine Arme entgegen und hebt mich federleicht von Dúaths Rücken herab. „So, bitte sehr die Dame…“

Ich komme nicht weiter als bis „Danke, mein H…“, als der Elbenkönig mich plötzlich in seine Arme zieht. „Ich danke dir, Ithil…“, flüstert er an meinem Ohr. „Wie geht es dir?“

Ich muss lächeln. Ich glaube, an so viel Fürsorge könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen. „Alles gut, danke. Du kannst getrost regieren gehen…“

Thranduil lächelt mich an. „Wir sehen uns später, meine kleine Weltenwandlerin…“ Und zu Legolas meint er noch, halb ernst, halb scherzhaft: „Pass mir ja gut auf sie auf…“ Dann dreht er sich um und schreitet majestätisch davon. Mir wird warm ums Herz. Was habe ich doch welches Glück!

Ein Räuspern lässt mich zusammenzucken. Legolas grinst mich an. „Nun? Heraus mit der Sprache…!“


	24. Zweifel(los)

„Nun, heraus mit der Sprache…!“

 

Natürlich fällt mir nichts Besseres ein, als knallrot anzulaufen. Legolas‘ Grinsen wird noch breiter. „Dacht‘ ich mir doch, dass da etwas im Gange ist…“

Ich versuche mich herauszureden, weiß aber, dass leugnen zwecklos ist. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst…“, entgegne ich so scheinheilig wie möglich, während ich darauf warte, dass mein Kopf wieder etwas abkühlt.

„Vielleicht das Verhalten meines Vaters?“, schlägt Legolas vor.

„Warum? Wie verhält er sich denn?“, mime ich weiterhin die Unwissende. Es macht mir Spaß, Legolas ein wenig zu necken; gleichzeitig bin ich aber auch gespannt, wie er die ganze Sache zwischen Thranduil und mir wahrnimmt – als „Außenstehender“ quasi.

Der Elbenprinz, der längst begriffen hat, dass ich nur ein bisschen herumalbere, antwortet: „Nun, ich würde sagen: Anders als sonst…“ Er wirkt plötzlich nachdenklich, was zur Folge hat, dass auch ich wieder ernster werde. Ich fühle, dass das hier einer dieser Momente ist – einer dieser Momente, in denen man einen Blick auf die Seele des anderen erhaschen kann; eine Art des „Miteinander“, die ich immer als magisch empfinde.

Legolas‘ nächste Worte bestätigen mir meine Vermutung: „Er ist schon so lange nicht mehr glücklich gewesen…“

Bäm, da ist es! Dieses „heilige“ Gefühl der Offenheit, der Vertrautheit und der Verbundenheit – einer dieser „ewigen“ Momente, die mich tief im Innersten berühren und mich – im positivsten Sinne – wahrlich erschüttern.

Ich merke wie Legolas, der noch eben gedankenverloren in die Ferne geschaut hat, mich beobachtet. Dabei lächelt er sanft – so als würde ihm gefallen, was er sieht.

„Was…?“, frage ich, immer noch ganz gerührt.

„Du bist so wunderbar, Ithilarinia…“ Den Elben scheint seine eigene Kühnheit zu überraschen; ich glaube, eine leichte Rötung seiner Wangen erkennen zu können. So kitschig und klischeehaft es auch klingen mag, ich glaube, mein Herz schmilzt in diesem Moment. Auf meinen Instinkt vertrauend umarme ich den Blonden, der augenblicklich seine Arme um mich legt und mir ins Ohr flüstert: „Ich danke dir, Ithilarinia. Danke, dass du hier bist. Danke, dass du ihn so glücklich machst…!“

Ich lächle und komme mir vor wie der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Dies ist ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass ich zu gering von mir selbst denke und dass es sehr wohl jemanden gibt, der mich so liebt wie ich bin – das schönste Gefühl der Welt!

 

 

 

Legolas lässt mich in der Bibliothek zurück, da er noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hat und ich einfach nicht genug von Büchern kriegen kann. An diesem Tag aber zieht es mich irgendwie nach draußen; da ist diese Unruhe in mir, sobald ich mich irgendwo hinsetze und zu lesen beginne.

Ich beschließe also, auf mein Gefühl zu hören – es führt mich zurück zu den Ställen. Ich schlendere zwischen den Pferdeboxen herum, meinen Gedanken nachhängend, eine Melodie summend. Das tue ich oft, weil es mich in einen ganz angenehmen Zustand versetzt; es hat etwas Friedliches und auch etwas Tröstendes finde ich.

Vor einer der Boxen bleibe ich instinktiv stehen. Meine Gedanken und meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt lenkend, erkenne ich lächelnd das tiefschwarze Pferd vor mir. „Hallo, mellon nîn…“

Duáth wiehert leise, als wolle er mich ebenfalls begrüßen, aber nicht verschrecken. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, merke aber, dass ich zögere. Warum? Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, wie oft ich eigentlich unsicher bin – all die vielen Momente, die vielen kleinen Augenblicke, die zusammengezählt und aufeinandergehäuft doch so viel Zeit ergeben. Kann es sein, dass das mein Leben ist? All diese Unsicherheiten, diese Ängste, diese Zweifel? In einem solchen Ausmaß? Das kann doch so nicht richtig sein, oder? Aber wie kann ich es…

Duáth stupst mich energisch an, ich erschrecke und falle aus meinen Gedanken heraus… mitten in die Lösung des Problems. „Ich muss ganz einfach schneller sein!“ Überrascht spreche ich meine Erkenntnis laut aus und spinne den Gedanken gleich weiter: „Ich muss schneller sein als die Angst, schneller als die Zweifel. Ich muss einen Schritt nach vorne machen statt zurück, handeln statt zu überlegen. Dann bin ich nicht mehr länger gefangen in meinen eigenen Gedanken, oder wenigstens nicht mehr so sehr!“

Angesichts dieser Erleuchtung klopft mein Herz ganz aufgeregt und ich spüre, dass meine Wangen ganz warm geworden sind. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sehe ich Duáth an. Ob er wohl gemerkt hat wie es mir geht? Kann es sein, dass er mich deshalb angestupst und mir somit zu einem nicht unwesentlichen Durchbruch in meiner Entwicklung verholfen hat? Als ich merke, dass ich wieder in eine meiner Gedankenspiralen zu geraten drohe, schüttle ich energisch den Kopf. Schluss damit! Nach vorne statt zurück!

Entschlossen lege ich meine Hand auf den Kopf des nachtschwarzen Hengstes und beginne, ihn zu streicheln. „Siehst du, Ithil, du brauchst gar keine Angst zu haben…“, sage ich zu mir selbst. Ganz überzeugt klinge ich zwar nicht, aber die Worte sind dennoch wirksam. „Die meisten Sorgen macht man sich ganz umsonst… Und außerdem: Du kannst alles schaffen. Alles.“

Da habe ich auch schon den nächsten Einfall. Wenn ich jetzt schon mal dabei bin, könnte ich doch eigentlich gleich… !? Noch bevor ich die Chance habe, es mir anders zu überlegen oder auch nur weiter darüber nachzudenken, strecke ich meine Hand nach dem Riegel aus, öffne die Tür der Stallbox und schlüpfe hinein. Zu Duáth.

„Hallo, mein Großer…“ Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme etwas zittert. Adrenalin rauscht durch meinen Körper; es gibt mir das Gefühl, mutig und stark und auch ein klein bisschen unbesiegbar zu sein. Es fühlt sich großartig an.

Entschlossen, aber dennoch bedächtig, nähere ich mich dem schwarzen Tier. Der Hengst mustert mich mit unentschlüsselbarer Miene, macht aber keine Anstalten, zurückzuweichen oder mich auf Abstand zu halten. Es scheint nicht so als wäre ihm die Situation in irgendeiner Weise unangenehm.

„Du schaffts das, Ithil. Du schaffst das…!“ Ich rede mir selbst gut zu, weil ich mich doch ziemlich klein fühle neben diesem Riesen, klein und unsich… Ich breche den Gedanken ab, indem ich Duáth berühre und damit beginne, ihm Hals und Rücken zu streicheln.

„Sehr gut, du machst das sehr gut…“ Immer wieder sage ich diese Worte in beruhigendem Ton vor mir hin – nicht genau wissend, ob sie nun an mich selbst oder an das Pferd gerichtet sind. Als mir das bewusst wird, grinse ich. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich so amüsant sein kann…“, sage ich zu Duáth, der mir daraufhin sanft ins Gesicht schnaubt. Ich lache. Und merke auf einmal, wie mir ein Stein vom Herzen fällt.

Ich lege meine Arme um Duáths Hals, vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Mähne, schmiege mich an ihn. Obwohl sich mein Herzschlag langsam wieder beruhigt, fühlt er sich anders an als vorher, irgendwie entschlossener. Was das heißt, scheint mir klar: Ich habe endlich, nach all der Zeit, meinen Mut wiedergefunden.


	25. Versehentlich

Es ist als hätte da plötzlich jemand ein Licht angezündet tief in mir drinnen. Es ist wie ein Funke, der das Feuer, mein Feuer, wieder aufflackern lässt. Auf einmal ist da wieder diese Kraft, die ich lange nicht mehr gespürt habe. Hoffnung, Glaube, Zuversicht, Inspiration. All diese Dinge fühle ich gerade.

„Das muss ich gleich Thranduil erzählen!“ Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich meine Erkenntnisse teilen kann, auch wenn ich den Wunsch danach oft genug verspüre. Aber hier, hier ist das anders. Hier habe ich jemanden, hier habe ich Thranduil.

Wenn ich daran denke, was er allein in den letzten Tagen für mich getan hat, kann ich es kaum glauben. Wie der Elbenkönig selbst richtig festgestellt hat, fällt es mir schwer, daran zu glauben, dass ich jemandem so wichtig sein könnte. SO wichtig. Das ist irgendwie verrückt.

Aber genug nachgedacht – sonst bringe ich mich selbst nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt gut aufpassen und konsequent sein muss, was meine neueste Einsicht betrifft. Es ist mehr als leicht, in alte Muster zurückzufallen, sie zu durchbrechen und neue zu schaffen hingegen schwierig.

 

Zielstrebig steuere ich auf den Thronsaal zu – ich weiß zwar nicht, ob sich der Elbenherrscher genau dort aufhält, aber es ist die nächste Möglichkeit von den Ställen aus. Der Thron ist jedoch leer, niemand ist zu sehen. Dann vielleicht in seinem Arbeitszimmer?

Am Eingang zu Thranduils Arbeitsräumen stehen zwei Wachen, die mich aber problemlos passieren lassen. Der erste Raum dahinter ist leer, aber das entmutigt mich noch nicht. Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass Thranduils „Arbeitszimmer“ aus einer Reihe aufeinanderfolgender, miteinander verknüpfter Räume besteht, wie eine Art Suite.

Zwei Räume weiter treffe ich Thranduils Schreibtisch an – allerdings auch diesen leer. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich einfach hier auf den Elbenherrscher warten soll, als ich plötzlich leise Stimmen vernehme – sie kommen aus Thranduils Privatbibliothek.

Es wundert mich, dass mir die Geräusche nicht gleich schon aufgefallen sind – das Gespräch scheint schon länger in Gang zu sein.

Im selben Moment, als ich beschließe, nicht zu stören, erkenne ich Legolas‘ und Thranduils Stimmen. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, nähere ich mich leise der nicht ganz geschlossenen Tür – ich bin prinzipiell nicht der neugierige Typ Mensch und schon gar nicht jemand, der andere belauscht, aber in diesem Moment kann ich gar nicht anders als genauer hinzuhören. Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass sich die beiden nicht auf Elbisch unterhalten und ich also verstehe, was gesagt wird.

„Sie hat Angst, Legolas. Sie hat solche Angst…“ Das ist Thranduil. Er klingt traurig und besorgt und auch unendlich müde.

„Ich frage mich, wie es dort wohl ist…“ Legolas hört sich nachdenklich gestimmt an. „Was meinst du, wie es ihr in ihrer Welt ergeht…?“

Spätestens jetzt sollte ich mich aus dem Staub machen – jetzt, wo mir klar geworden ist, dass sie wohl über mich sprechen. Aber ich kann nicht; vielleicht, weil etwas gesagt wird, das ich hören muss?

„Ich mag es mir gar nicht vorstellen…“ Wieder Thranduil. „Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte sie beschützen. Vor diesem Ort, vor dieser anderen Welt…“

„Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?“ Legolas.

„Ja. Ja, das tue ich…“ Obwohl mir dieses Wissen nicht neu ist, macht mein Herz einen Satz. Thranduils Stimme klingt gebrochen; es tut mir weh, ihn so reden zu hören. „Aber das ist nicht genug… Ich tue nicht genug…“

Schweigen.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es irgendwann besser werden wird?“ Wieder Legolas. „Dass es ihr irgendwann wieder besser gehen wird, auch in ihrer Welt?“

„Ich glaube, dass schon genug passiert ist. Wie weit muss es noch kommen? Was soll sie noch alles durchmachen…? Sie ist doch noch so jung, Legolas…“

„Sie wirkt älter als sie ist… Selbst unter uns Elben…“ Es hört sich so an, als würde Legolas lächeln. Ich lächle vor der Tür mit.

„Sie hat Angst, dass sie nicht zu uns zurückfindet…“ Thranduil. „Dass sie gefangen ist in ihrer Welt ohne Ausweg…“

„Du fürchtest dich auch davor…“, stellt Legolas fest.

„Ja… ja, das tue ich…“

Wieder Schweigen. Beide scheinen nachzudenken.

Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich das Gespräch der beiden sehr berührt. Ein „Davonschleichen“ kommt für mich jetzt nicht mehr in Frage; ich kann Thranduil unmöglich so hier zurücklassen, auch wenn ich ihn vielleicht in einer halben Stunde schon wieder sehen würde. Nein, ich möchte dabei sein und mitreden. So schmerzhaft es auch sein mag.

Während ich mir diese Gedanken mache, höre ich Legolas drinnen sagen: „Dann ist die Sache doch eigentlich klar: Sie geht einfach nicht mehr zurück in ihre Welt!“

Ein Hochgefühl ergreift mich. Es schwingt mich hinauf und lässt meinen Körper einen Überschuss an Glückshormonen produzieren. Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne jemandem um den Hals fallen… Das ist dann wohl mein Zeichen, in die Konversation einzusteigen!

Ich öffne die Tür, gerade als Thranduil sagt: „Das geht nicht. Ithil kann nicht hierbleiben…“

Ich erstarre. Legolas und Thranduil, die die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person bemerkt und sich der Tür zugewandt haben, ebenfalls. Ich sehe den Schock auf ihren Gesichtern, vor allem in Thranduils Miene ist er mehr als deutlich zu erkennen. Er sieht so aus als gäbe er alles darum, die letzten paar Sekunden ungeschehen zu machen. Und diesen einen Satz zurückzunehmen, auszulöschen, der nun zwischen uns in der Luft hängt.

„Ithil kann nicht hierbleiben…“


End file.
